The Phantom Turnabout
by EmeraldWings1992
Summary: When the Fentons visit Kurain Village, a murder happens, and Danny is accused! Now it's up to Phoenix Wright and Maya to help our favorite ghost boy, before he's found guilty and put away for life. Pre-Phantom Planet, Post-Dual Destinies. Rated T, like most of the games. COMPLETE! The Sequel, Turnabout to Revenge, is up!
1. Day 0 - Prologue

A/N: I will switch between Danny's POV, Phoenix's, and third person. This is post-Dual Destinies and pre-Phantom Planet, sometime during the 3rd season. I know Danny Phantom didn't take place in the late 2020s, buuuuut… it does now to fit the Ace Attorney time line. Enjoy!

The Phantom Turnabout 

_Day 0: Prologue (Danny's POV)_

 **July 5** **th** **, 10:57 PM**

 **Amity Park**

 **Night Sky**

I flew home as fast as I could, glancing at my watch. I only had three more minutes before curfew. If I could get home in time tonight, maybe I could avoid getting in trouble tonight.

A chill shot up my spine, and I saw my breath.

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Of course I couldn't catch a break tonight. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the blue-skinned, squat ghost floating over a packing company. Cardboard boxes flew through an open window, surrounding the Box Ghost.

 _(Why boxes? Doesn't he realize how dumb a power that is?)_

I turned to face the ghost fully.

"Can we just do this the quick way for once? I _really_ don't want to be late again," I said dully, knowing the answer even before the words were out of my mouth.

"I will never bow to the likes of you and your cylindrical objects. BEWARE!" the Box Ghost replied, right before the mass of boxes around him shot towards me. I rose an eyebrow, turning intangible. The boxes passed harmlessly through me.

"My turn!" I called, whipping the Fenton Thermos off of my back and opening it, pointing it towards the Box Ghost. A light blue light burst from the opening, engulfing the ghost floating before me and sucking him into the thermos. I grinned and placed the cap back on.

 _Beep! Beep!_

I looked down at my watch, where the beeping was coming from. My heart sank as I read the time. It was 11 o'clock at night.

My curfew.

With a soft curse under my breath, I took off through the city, flying as fast as I could, hoping my parents would be asleep.

I landed in front of Fenton Works and changed back to my human form, opening the door.

For the second time tonight, I came to the realization that I couldn't catch a break. Mom and Dad sat on the couch, both looking miffed.

"Hey Mom… hey Dad…" I said with a weak smile.

"Daniel Fenton, do you know what time it is!?" Mom exploded. I winced, knowing from past experience that to answer one way or another would be stupid. After a few seconds of silence, she continued, giving me the same lecture I've heard for the past few months.

A curfew was a curfew for a reason. I need to start following their rules again. Why am I acting out so bad? As every other time, this led into everything else. My grades. My "antisocialism". The mysterious injuries. I stayed silent, waiting for it to be over.

"Danny," Mom sighed, the anger finally passing. "We're just worried about you." She stood, coming over and putting her hands on my shoulders. I winced as she put pressure on a bruise I had gotten earlier from a battle with Spectra. Mom noticed and frowned, grabbing my collar and pulling it to the side to show the bruise.

"Where'd this come from?" she demanded.

"I fell off my scooter," I said, gently pushing her hand away and adjusting my collar. Mom frowned before sighing.

"Fine Danny. Whatever. Just… go to bed," she said. I nodded, standing and walking over to the stairs before looking back.

"Good night Mom. Dad. Love you," I said before walking up the steps, only to find Jazz sitting on the floor across from my room.

"Hey little bro. You okay?" she said, standing. I nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah. I tried getting home on time today, but the Box Ghost showed up," I explained, entering my room. Jazz followed, watching as I pulled off my shirt and tossed it aside.

"Hm. Get that bruise from him?" she asked, pointing to my shoulder.

"As if," I said with a smile. "Spectra."

"Ah. Oh! By the way. We're leaving tomorrow, so don't forget to pack," Jazz said. I looked up, confused.

"Leaving? Leaving where?" I asked.

"California. Remember?" she said. I looked at her, confused. She sighed, shaking her head. "We're going to California to visit this small village near LA that is all about Spirit Channeling. What was it called again…?" She frowned slightly, trying to think of the name.

"Wait, you don't mean they were serious about going to Kurain Village, right?" I said, frowning. Last week, Mom and Dad were talking about this. I didn't hear the entire conversation, though, because I was on my way out to hang out with Sam and Tucker.

Jazz's face lit up. "Yeah, that it! And yes. They were serious. So, you might want to start packing. We're going to be there for two weeks while they study this spirit channeling stuff," she said as she walked towards my door. "Night!" she slipped out. I frowned, kneeling down to pull my suitcase out from under my bed.

Spending days cooped up in the Fenton RV. Fun!

Not.

 **July 8** **th** **, 7:08 AM**

 **Kurain Village**

 **Village Center**

"I will still never manage to figure out how Dad made that trip in three days," Jazz said as well pulled our bags from the trunk of the Fenton RV.

"I will still never manage to figure out how we didn't crash with Dad's driving," I countered, and we both laughed. Slinging my bag over my good shoulder, I looked around. It was hard to believe we were still in the United States.

The buildings looked like something out of those Japanese shows (anime?), and everyone walked around wearing traditional kinds of robes.

They also looked a little uncomfortable at the large, high tech vehicle that was sitting right in the middle of their village.

Almost everyone.

"You must be the Fentons!" a young, cheerful voice said. Turning, I found myself facing a young woman. Her long, black hair was half up in a top knot on top of her head, the rest falling to the middle of her back. Her robes were a lot more extravagant then everyone elses', and there was a huge grin across her face. She walked right up to my parents.

"Welcome to Kurain Village. I'm Maya Fey. And you are?" she said.

"I'm Maddie, and this is my husband, Jack, and our kids, Jazz and Danny," Mom said. I waved slightly as Maya looked in our direction. Her eyes lingered on me for a moment, and she played with the odd charm on her necklace before grinning wider.

"It's nice to meet you all. As my guests, I insist that you stay in the Fey manor," she said.

"Are you sure?" Maddie asked.

"Positive," Maya said, starting to walk, before glancing over her shoulder at us. "By the way, do you guys like hamburgers?"


	2. Day 0 - The Murder

The Phantom Turnabout

 _Third Person POV_

 **Time and Date Unknown**

 **Location Unknown**

The woman looked around at her handy work. Lying at her feet was a young woman, dead, blood oozing from the wound in her chest. Shaking her head, she walked over to the third occupant in the room, a young man.

Blood was splattered across his red and white shirt, a few drops on his face as well. He was unconscious, propped against the wall. In his right hand was a bloody knife. Blood gushed from a wound on the back of his head.

Satisfied, the woman slipped out of the room, leaving the young man and the woman.

 _Phoenix's POV_

 **July 20** **th** **, 8:01 AM**

 **The Wright Anything Agency**

I sighed, looking around the office. Despite the mess from all of Trucy's magician equipment, it felt empty without her, or Apollo and Athena, the two young Attorney assistants I had working under me.

Athena had taken a leave to spend some time at the Cosmos Space Center, her old home, while Apollo had taken Trucy to the Magician Grand Prix. That left me here, alone, to my own devices.

 _(Hey, maybe I can finally get this place cleaned up…)_ I thought, starting with my desk.

Once all the papers were cleaned up, and I discovered the color of the surface of my desk again, I decided to start with the common area of the office, where all of Trucy's magic equipment was.

"I guess I'll start with this," I mumbled, picking up one of her many top hats.

As soon as my hands touched the silk surface, a white, furry head, topped by two floppy ears popped out.

"Whoa!" I yelled, dropping it and lurching back. The hat fell with a thud, sounding a lot heavier then it felt moments before, and a pure white rabbit hopped out of it.

 _(I need to catch that thing and put it back where it came from... Will it even stay in there?)_ I thought, taking a few cautious steps forward and grabbing the hat, quickly putting it over the rabbit.

Expecting to feel movement and struggling from the rabbit, I was surprised when there was none. Carefully, I picked up the hat to find the rodent gone.

"Huh?" I looked between the spot where the rabbit had been, and the hat, before remembering how accurate a knife thrower my daughter was. I carefully placed the hat back where it had been and walked over to the couch, deciding I would have a much longer life if I didn't try to figure out the secrets behind Trucy's magic tricks.

Instead, I walked over to the ever teetering pile of DVDs sitting next to the TV. They were all either of the Steel Samurai or the Pink Princess, sent to me by Maya Fey, my old assistant and good friend. There was a third series, the Nickel Samurai, but after a particularly nasty murder case, we decided to just skip that series.

I picked up The Pink Princess, volume ten, when my phone went off. Without even looking at the ID caller, I answered.

"Hello?" I said.

" _Hey Nick. It's me, Maya._ "

"Hey Maya! How've you been? I was just about to start watching more of the Pink Princess," I said, cradling my phone between my ear and my shoulder as I popped the DVD out of its case.

" _There's no time for that now Nick! Listen, I need your help,_ " she said, and I could hear the distress in her voice.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, putting the DVD back.

" _There's been a murder at Fey Manor_."

"What!? Is everyone okay!?" I demanded. Her only response was silence, letting me know in its own painful way how stupid a question that was. "Uh, right. Oh god Maya, please tell me you weren't accused. Again."

" _No, not at all. However… well, it's too long a story. Just meet me down at the Detention Center. Please?_ "

"Um, okay? I'll be there soon," I said, hanging up with her and calling a taxi. My days of bike riding were long gone, and I still didn't have my driver's license.

 **July 20** **th** **, 10:04 AM**

 **Detention Center,**

 **Outside the Visitor's Room**

Maya ran over to me as soon as I walked in.

"Oh thank goodness you're here!" she said, a little breathlessly. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Anything for you," I said. "So, what's going on? Who died? Who's the suspect?" I asked. Maya pressed her lips together.

"Jade's the victim," she said. I started slightly in surprise.

"Not…" I started, thinking about the bright, vibrant girl that also happened to be one of Maya's cousins. She was scary powerful with her spiritual powers, second only to Pearls, Maya's other cousin.

Jade was also only fifteen.

"Yes, her."

"Who'd they arrest?" I asked. By now, I knew pretty much everyone who lived in Kurain Village.

"His name is Danny Fenton. That's his parents and older sister," Maya said, motioning behind her. Looking up, I saw a man and woman, both wearing brightly colored Hazmat suits. The man actually reminded me a lot of a certain detective, as scary as that was. With them was a redhead who could only be about seventeen, eighteen at the oldest. "They're ghost hunters, and visited the village to learn more about spirit channeling," Maya explained while I studied the three.

"Did you just say that was his older sister? Maya, you know I don't take on minor cases, and this Danny kid can't be older then sixteen," I said. I had no experience with them. Everything was different.

"Fifteen, actually." She nibbled on her thumb nail, a gesture that immediately reminded me of her older sister. She finally dropped her hand. "Nick…" she hesitated, then sighed. "They're trying him as an adult due to the violent nature of the crime," she said softly. I started yet again in surprise before nodded.

"Well, guess I should go meet him," I said with a soft sigh. Before I could make it to the room, however, the two in Hazmat suits came over.

"Maya, when is this lawyer of yours going to get here?" the woman asked, her bluish-purple eyes red-rimmed.

"This is him, actually. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Jazz, meet Phoenix Wright," Maya introduced. I held my hand offering to shake. Mrs. Fenton's grip was pretty tight, and my hand all but disappeared in Mr. Fenton's hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Danny didn't do this. He'd never murder anyone," Mrs. Fenton said.

"Yeah!" Mr. Fenton boomed. I actually took a step back from the large man. "Not unless he was possessed by a ghost or something!"

"Uh, right…" I said. _(Why do I always find the weirdoes?)_

"Nick's never lost a case," Maya said proudly, as though it was her accomplishments, not mine, that she was bragging about.

"Well, I lost once, but only because my client was guilty," I admitted.

"Mr. Wright! What are you doing here?" the guard said, walking over. I turned to face him, wondering which officer it was.

"Ms. Byrd?" I asked, surprised. Maggey Byrd was an ex-cop/ex-waitress who had been my client more times then I wanted to count. "What are you doing here?" I asked, unwittingly repeating her question.

"Mr. Edgeworth helped me get my badge back! Isn't it great? I'm a guard here now. But what about you?"

"Visiting a potential client. Danny Fenton," I said. She nodded.

"Well, right this way," she said. I felt Mr. and Mrs. Fenton step forward to follow me into the Visitor's Room. Ms. Byrd stopped them.

"Actually, only the attorney and his assistant can go in," she said.

"But Danny's a minor!" Mrs. Fenton said in surprise.

"Yes, but because he's being tried as an adult…" Ms. Byrd said, the sentence trailing off awkwardly. I glanced at Maya, slipping in while Ms. Byrd dealt with the awkwardness of explaining this part of the law to the Fentons.

Across the glass sat a teenager, a heavy bandage around his head.

 _Danny's POV_

 **June 20** **th** **, 7:02 AM**

 **Hotti Clinic**

 **Visitor's Room**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the pounding in my head. It was all throughout my head, but it felt the sharpest in the back of my head. With a groan, I went to lift my hand to my head.

I didn't move it more than five inches before it was stopped, metal biting into my wrist.

"Huh?" I looked down, noticing that I was handcuffed to a hospital bed.

"You're awake," a voice said. I looked up to see a man that reminded me a lot of my dad. He was big, with a wide chest and short, black hair. Rather than an orange Hazmat suit, however, he was dressed in a dirty, green trench coat, a pencil behind his ear and a bandage on his cheek.

"Um, hi?" I asked, confused. Behind him, I noticed two officers standing by the door.

"The doctors said you were okay to leave the clinic," he said, coming over. "My name is Detective Dick Gumshoe." He came over, undoing the handcuff and taking me under the arm, pulling me up. My head swam a little, but not bad enough for me to fall. Even if it had, I don't think the Detective would have let me.

 _(Nice name…)_

"Daniel Fenton, you are under arrest for the murder of Jade Fey," he said, pulling my arms behind me and cuffing me.

"What?" I gasped, looking back at him. His face was grim, like he didn't enjoy doing this either.

"Sorry, kid. But all the evidence points to you. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law," he continued, leading me out of the hospital room.

 **June 20** **th** **, 10:28 AM**

 **Detention Center**

 **Visitor's Room**

I had my eyes closed, my head in my hands. It was throbbing again, so bad that I felt like I was going to throw up. Since getting to this building, the police have been questioning me. I asked once if it was okay for them to do this without my parents.

That's when I found out they were trying me as an adult.

"Hello?" A voice said. I looked up, finding a man with spiky hair, wearing a blue suit, and Mystic Maya standing behind him. The man smiled warmly at me and sat.

"My name is Phoenix Wright. I'm a Defense Attorney. And you already know Maya."

"I'll be acting as his legal assistant," Mystic Maya quickly said. Mr. Wright looked up at him in surprise before smiling warmly.

"Hey," I said, looking between the two. They looked like old friends. "Did Mom and Dad hire you?" I asked.

"Actually, Maya called me, and I have a few questions for you," he said, studying me. "Why don't you start with what happened last night?"

"Well," I sighed, rubbing my head. "I don't remember everything. After dinner, Jade asked if I wanted to see real spirit channeling. I said sure, and we went into the Channeling Chamber. I…" I hesitated. I had been asked this question about a million times this morning, but still couldn't remember what happened. I noticed the worried look on Mr. Wright's face. "I think she did channel, but…" I shook my head with a half-helpless, half-frustrated shrug. "I don't remember anything else past waking up at the clinic this morning." Mr. Wright nodded.

"Not the first time I've heard of a head injury causing memory loss," he said with a smile before looking at me seriously.

"Now, I have a question, Mr. Fenton," he said. I cringed at how old that made me sound.

"Please, just call me Danny," I said. Mr. Wright chuckled at that before looking at me again with a piercing look.

"Did you have anything to do with this murder?" he said. I looked at him, surprised for a moment, before a chill went up my spine. I didn't see my breath, but staying at the Fey Manor, I felt the same chill multiple times. I think it had to do with the spiritual powers surrounding there. Looking at Mr. Wright, I felt the same spiritual power coming from him.

"No," I said. "I didn't have anything, at all, to do with this murder," I said. Mr. Wright nodded with a smile, going to stand, before looking back at me.

"One more question. Are you hiding anything from me?"

Panic filled my chest at that question, before I pushed it down. There was no way he could know I was half ghost. How could he?

"No, I'm not hiding anything," I said as calmly as I could. Mr. Wright studied me, his eyes narrowed and flickering to different spots around me before nodding, the look clearing from his face.

"Alright, Danny. I'll take the case." He smiled at me. "I'm going to go investigate, but I'm sure I'll be back later with questions, okay?"

"Um, alright," I said, surprised.

I didn't think he'd take the case. After all, he knew I lied when I said I wasn't hiding anything.

 _Phoenix's POV_

"Did you have anything to do with this murder?" I asked, my hand in my pocket, clutching my Magatama. He seemed surprised for a moment, possibly at how straightforward and blunt my question was, but he answered all the same.

"No," he said. "I didn't have anything, at all, to do with this murder." I waited a second, but nothing happened. With a smile, I began to push my chair back, until, suddenly, another question struck me, out of the blue. I turned back to him.

"One more question. Are you hiding anything from me?"

Danny's blue eyes widened for a moment, before he shook his head.

"No, I'm not hiding anything," he said. Everything went dark, until all I could see was the pale teenager in front of me. Chains appeared, surrounding him, and on those chains, five big, red locks.

Psych-Locks.

My eyes narrowed as I studied him. He was hiding something, and whatever it was, it was big. However, somehow, I knew it had nothing to do with the murder. Realizing this, I smiled, deciding to forget about it for now.

"Alright, Danny. I'll take the case." I said, finally standing. "I'm going to go investigate, but I'm sure I'll be back later with questions, okay?"

"Um, alright," he said, surprised. I nodded to him before heading out, followed by Maya.

"You saw Psych-Locks, didn't you?" she asked once we'd left the Detention Center. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were relieved to find that I had taken the case.

"Yes. But only when I asked if he had a secret," I said. I looked at her. "I don't think it has anything to do with this case. After all, he's a teenager. All teens have secret," I said.

Maya nodded, before smirking.

"Even Trucy?" she asked. I stiffened slightly at the thought of my daughter having a secret big enough to be hidden by five Psych-Locks.

Maya laughed at my silence before taking my arm.

"Common! We have a train to catch!" And with that, she dragged me off.


	3. Day 0 - Investigation

The Phantom Turnabout

 _Day 1 – Investigation_

 _Phoenix's POV_

 **June 20** **th**

 **Fey Manor**

 **Channeling Chamber**

"You're kidding, right? The murder happened here?" I said, looking around the dimly lit room.

"Ye—EEP!" Maya squeaked as a shadow suddenly loomed over us.

"YOU! What are you doing here, pal?" the all too familiar voice of Detective Dick Gumshoe boomed.

"Um, I live here?" Maya said, peeking out from behind me.

"And I'm on this case," I said.

"Oh," Gumshoe said, his face falling. "You're that Fenton kid's attorney?" I could tell from the tone of his voice, and that sad puppy dog look on his face that he didn't like the idea of a fifteen year old taking the fall for this.

"Yes. And I need evidence if I'm going to get his acquitted," I said, hoping Gumshoe would throw me a bone.

"Well, good luck. So far, all the evidence has been pointing to him doing it," he said.

"Like what?" Maya asked.

"He was found in this room, holding the murder weapon, with the victim's blood on his clothes," Gumshoe said. I felt sweat spring up onto my forehead. True, I've won cases more hopeless then this, but all those times before, I had never been defending a kid.

"And let me guess. There's no evidence to suggest he didn't do it?" I said, hoping against hope.

"Well, other than him winding up with a concussion, no," Gumshoe said.

"His head injury happened during the murder?" I asked.

"Yeah. He was fine at dinner, but he had that injury when I found him," Maya said. I turned to her.

"You found him?" I said, surprised. Maya nodded.

"Yeah, around nine, nine-thirty. I was the one who called the cops, and the ambulance for Danny," she explained. I nodded before looking back at Gumshoe.

"Well, Detective, do you mind if we look around?" I asked. Gumshoe looked at me, a little flabbergasted.

"Why do you even ask? I'll say no, and you'll still do it," he asked. I grinned brightly at him.

"Thanks Detective!" I said, moving more into the room, ignoring the sigh from him.

On the alter, right under the mirror, was a splotch of blood. In the middle of the room was another blood stain, this one much bigger.

"That's where Danny was when I came in," Maya said, looking at the alter, before looking down at the blood spot in the middle of the room. "And where Jade was," she added softly. I wrapped an arm around her, knowing that despite the brave face, she was really upset. She had lost her mother, older sister, now her cousin, and nearly her own life too many times to count.

Maya looked up at me and smiled.

"What's wrong, Nick?" she asked. I studied her face before smiling.

"Nothing, Maya. Just making sure seeing a dead body didn't spook you," I said. She actually recoiled at the thought.

"After as many as I've seen, working with you? Get real!" she said, walking forward and looking around. I shook my head with a small smile at that, looking around more. Something on the ground near the alter caught my eye, and I walked over.

Wood chips, looking like they splintered off of a larger piece of wood, and covered in blood.

"Detective," I called, looking back at the big man. He came over.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you know whose blood this is?" I asked, holding up one of the pieces of wood. Gumshoe frowned.

"No," he said before looking over his shoulder. "Hey! You! Get over here, pal!" he called. One of the forensic officers immediately came over.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"I need you to run a test on this. See who the blood belongs to. And be quick about it!" Gumshoe said.

"Yes sir!" the officer replied, taking the pieces and rushing off. We didn't have to wait long before he was finished.

"I have the results, sir!" the officer said, coming back over to us. "The blood belongs to Daniel Fenton. We also found a few strands of black hair, and only Fenton had black hair who was in the room at the time of the murder," the officer explained. I nodded, thinking about Jade. Her hair was the same shade as Pearls.

Oh god. Pearls.

"Thank you, officer," I said, quickly adding the chips of wood to the Court Record before turning to Maya. "How's Pearls, but the way?" I asked. Maya's face fell.

"She's… really upset," Maya said, looking down. I nodded.

"Right," I sighed, wishing Trucy was home to distract the young Spirit Medium in training. Maya shook her head and looked past me, noticing something.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked. I turned and looked to where she was pointing. Now that I saw it, I wondered how I ever missed it.

Laying on the floor was a green liquid, glowing with a soft green light that kind of reminded me of the Magatama.

"I don't know," I said, kneeling down to look at it closer. It was near the spots of blood from Danny's head. Carefully ripping a piece of paper from the notebook that made up my Court Record, I scooped some of the liquid onto it and folded it. "But I intend to find out," I said. Maya nodded. "So, which hospital did Danny go to?" I asked, looking at her. She smiled weakly at me.

"Hotti Clinic," she replied. I groaned, remembering "Dr. Hotti".

"At least Danny's a boy," I said, remembering the good doctor's perverted tendencies.

 **June 20** **th**

 **Hotti Clinic**

 **Reception**

I walked into the clinic, looking around.

"Why are we here?" Maya asked, sticking close to me. She too, remembered the perverted doctor.

"I want to get the medical report for Danny from last night. Maybe it'll shed some light on what he was doing right before he was hit in the head," I explained.

"Oh. And if it doesn't?" Maya asked.

"Then I don't know what to do," I said, walking over to the reception desk. A young nurse looked up from where she was typing on the computer.

"Hi," I said with my best smile. The bored look seemed to grow even border, and she blew a bubble with the gum she was chewing.

 _(Um… isn't that unsanitary?)_

"Look, I'm a Defense Attorney, and I'm working a murder case," I said, showing her my badge. The nurse continued to look unimpressed. I sighed, knowing this was going nowhere.

"I need a file. There was a young man here last night. Daniel Fenton?" I said.

"No," the nurse said, going back to her computer. I felt Maya bristle next to me, but thankfully, she didn't say anything.

"Come on, why not?" I demanded, slamming my hands down on the counter. She looked back up, the underwhelmed look still in place on her face.

"Patient confidentiality," she said without missing a beat. I frowned deeply.

"Look, I—" I started.

"Mr. Wright?"

I turned and found myself facing Mrs. Fenton.

"Mrs. Fenton. How are you?" I asked.

"Alright. I came to get the prescription for Danny's pain meds. He keeps complaining about his head, and the guards said he can take the medicine so long as it's prescribed. What are you doing here?"

"I need to get a copy of Danny's medical records, mainly for last night. I feel it'll really help my investigation. But I can't get them due to patient confidentiality," I explained. Mrs. Fenton smiled weakly.

"Seems I can help in your investigation," she said, walking over to the nurse. A few minutes later, she turned to me and handed me a file. It was much thicker than I expected.

"I only needed the record from last night," I said. Mrs. Fenton blinked before shrugging.

"Oh well. Take it all. The more the better, right?" she said. I smiled.

"Well, okay. Thanks, Mrs. Fenton," I said, slipping the file into my bag. "Take care now," I said before turning to Maya.

"Let's head out."

 **June 20** **th**

 **Wright Anything Agency**

I sat at my desk, leaning back in the chair as I read the files in front of me. Danny's medical records were actually a little alarming.

In the past year, he's had more injuries, from sprains to cuts and bruises, all staring with one major accident in his parents' lab where he was electrocuted. _(How'd he survive that one?)_ However, like the concussion he sustained last night, all of these injuries healed faster than the doctors expected.

Something told me that the ones in the medical records were only the ones his parents saw and dragged him to the doctors for.

"Maya, you know Danny better than me. Does he seem… I don't know, troubled?" I asked, putting the file down and looking over at my assistant. She was sitting at Athena's neat desk (Athena doesn't believe in keeping physical reports when she could look at it all on Widget), eating her third McDonalds hamburger. I got her Taco Bell once, and she nearly needed a defense lawyer again. Now I stuck to McDonalds.

"Hm," she said, chewing her hamburger thoughtfully. "Yeah, he was troubled alright, but at the same time, he wasn't. He spent a lot of time to himself, but… he also acted like a normal kid." She sighed. "I don't really know how to explain it," she finally said.

"Yeah, I noticed," I replied dryly, looking back at the file again. The amount of injuries was questionable, but even more so was how Danny would heal from them faster than the doctors expected.

The image of Danny, surrounded by chains and Psych-Locks, flashed before my eyes, and I picked the file up again.

"Does that have anything to do with this?" I asked myself softly, staring at the black font on the white paper.


	4. Day 1 - Trial

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the longer then normal wait for the next chapter. I know the first three chapters went up in pretty much two days. You see, I work this job that's twelve hours a day. Some weeks I work Monday and Tuesday, have off Wednesday and Thursday, and work Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Then, the next week, I have off Monday and Tuesday, work Wednesday and Thursday, and have off Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. The weeks alternate. So, I only write on the days I have off. Also, this was the hardest chapter to write so far, mainly because I had a hard time thinking up testimonies and how I wanted this trial day to go, haha.

By the way, be happy that I had all that time to think about this chapter. I think it made it that much better. Many of you will probably recognize the prosecutor. ;)

Enjoy!

The Phantom Turnabout

 _Day 1 – Trial_

 _Danny's POV_

 **July 21** **st** **, 9:30 AM**

 **Distract Court**

 **Defendant Lobby Number 3**

I looked around the room the police officer lead me into. The door had said it was a Defendant Lobby. I guess that's where I have to wait until the trial starts. I spotted Mr. Wright and Maya sitting on a couch, talking. I walked over, smiling weakly.

"You two make a cute couple," I said in an attempt to hide my nervousness. Mr. Wright and Maya both looked up in alarm, their cheeks turning red.

"D-Danny!" Maya exclaimed, ducking to hide behind her bangs. Mr. Wright just kept his face hidden in his hands. I looked between the two and chuckled.

"And Sam and Tuck call me 'Clueless'," I said softly, before looking at the two of them. "So, how'd the investigation go?" I asked hopefully. Mr. Wright and Maya glanced at each other, and the looks on their faces made my heart sink.

"Not so good, but hey, today's only the first day. I've won cases that were more hopeless before," Mr. Wright said, giving me a confident grin. I just nodded.

"Right. Well, okay," I said with a sigh.

Just then, a chill shot up my back, and I saw my breath. Maya's necklace flashed as well, though her and Mr. Wright didn't seem to notice either. Instead, they were talking about who the prosecutor might be. I crossed my arms, quickly glancing around. I didn't see anything ghosts though.

That worried me even more, especially since I couldn't even deal with it, not being under constant scrutiny…

"Mr. Wright? Court is starting," an officer said. Mr. Wright looked over at him and nodded, before turning and smiling at me.

"Time to go," he said.

 _Phoenix's POV_

 **July 21** **st** **, 10:00 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Courtroom 3**

"Court is now in session for the case of Daniel Fenton," the Judge said. I only half listened, however. I was studying the man across the room, behind the prosecutor's bench.

When I first looked at the man, my heart crawled into my throat, and I thought I was looking at Detective Bobby Fulbright, aka the international spy, Phantom. Like the spy, this man wore mostly white. That's where the similarities ended though.

This man had broad shoulders which tapered down into a slim waist, and his arms bulged under his suit with muscle. His suit had no color, just a white jacket and undershirt with a black tie and black gauntlet like gloves. He wore a black fedora, hiding the color of his hair. The only skin visible on him, his face, was almost as pale as his suit, and he had piercing green eyes.

"Is the prosecution ready?" the judge asked.

"Ready, your honor," the man said in a smooth, silky voice that gave me the creeps. The Judge looked at him for a minute, seeming startled.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Prosecutor Warden Walker," he said, his arms crossed. I saw Danny shift from the corner of my eye and looked over. He looked paler than normal, and agitated. I got the feeling that he knew Mr. Walker. "I've been a prosecutor for some years, working in Illinois." Walker then turned and looked at me. "And I have never lost a case."

I sighed softly at that.

 _(Oh great. Another one.)_

"Ah. Welcome to my courtroom," Judge said before turning and looking at me. "Is the defense ready?"

"Yes, your Honor," I said.

"Okay. Your opening state—" the Judge suddenly cut off, his eyes looking ready to pop out of his head when he looked at the defendant's chair. "My, he's just a kid!" he gasped.

"Yes, your honor. But due to the violence of the crime, he is being tried as an adult," Walker said, crossing his arms and casting a smirk in Danny's direction. The judge didn't seem to notice, however, as he looked back down at his files with a concerned look.

"You mean he's dangerous? And he's in my courtroom!?" he gasped. I just stared at the judge for a minute.

 _(You deal with violent criminals every day, and you're scared of a kid!?)_

"Your honor… can we just, you know… start?" I asked. The judge looked at me for a minute, still looking scared. I sighed. "I promise my client isn't going to fly out of his chair and attack you."

"Well… Okay," he said before looking back at Walker. "Your opening statement please."

Walked nodded, picking a green book up and opening it. He leisurely thumbed through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. On the front, I noticed purple writing. It didn't look like any law book I've ever seen before.

"Murdering another human being?" he said, before looking up at Danny over the top of the book. "That's against the rules." He snapped the book closed and put both hands behind his back, falling quiet. The judge stared at him for a few minutes, waiting. Walker didn't say anything however.

"Is that… it?" the judge asked.

"That's all that's needed," Walker said, like it should be obvious.

"Oh, um… okay."

"I will call my first witness," Walker said, not waiting for the Judge's permission as he picked up a piece of paper in front of him. "Detective Gumshoe."

The detective stepped up to the witness stand., a sad look on his face.

"Full name and occupation," Walker said.

"Dick Gumshoe, head detective of the homicide unit," Gumshoe said.

" _OBJECTION!_ " I yelled, slamming my hands on the bench in front of me, horror written all over my face. "Since when!?" I demanded.

"I got promoted just yesterday. Isn't it great, pal?" Gumshoe said with a huge grin. I glanced at Maya and found sympathy etched on her face.

The Wright Anything Agency was about to get a lot more clients. I could just feel it.

"Why don't you start by telling us about the night of the murder?" Walker said.

"Yes sir!" Gumshoe said before clearing his throat. I took a deep breath and focused, pushing my horror about the detective's promotion aside for now.

"The defendant, Mr. Fenton, and the victim, Ms. Fey, had dinner with some of their family," he began.

" _Hold it_ ," I said. Gumshoe looked at me. "Where did they eat? And who was the family?" I asked.

"Well, with Mr. Fenton's parents and sister, and Ms. Fey's cousins. And in the dining room in Fey Manor," he said.

I nodded. "Continue."

"Afterwards, the two went into the Channeling Chamber, where Mr. Fenton stabbed Ms. Fey!"

" _Hold it!_ What evidence is there that Mr. Fenton stabbed Ms. Fey?" I demanded. The look on Gumshoe's face clearly said that he wished I hadn't asked that.

"The murder weapon," he said, holding up a baggy. Inside was a steak knife covered in blood. "It was found in Mr. Fenton's hand, and is covered in fingerprints. Only his. And…" he held up another bag. Inside, folded neatly, was a white shirt with a red circle and trimming around the collar and sleeves. And splattered with blood. "This is the shirt Mr. Fenton was wearing at the time of the murder. The blood is the victim's."

"Oh," I said softly, before taking a deep breath and adding both the knife and the shirt to the Court Record.

"Admit it, Mr. Wright. There's no way you can win," Walker said. I threw a frown in his direction before turning back to Gumshoe

"Continue, please," I said.

"Time of death is estimated to around 7:15 PM."

" _OBJECTION!"_ I yelled, pulling out Danny's medical records. Gumshoe looked a little alarmed at the sudden interruption. "If time of death was around seven at night, then why wasn't Danny admitted to the hospital until almost three hours later?" I demanded, slamming the folder onto the desk. On the top was a sheet of paper that stated:

' _Admitted at 10 PM July 19_ _th_ _, only one injury to the back of his head, caused by a blunt object. Suffered a minor concussion, but healed faster than normal. Released around 7 AM July 20_ _th_ _into police custody._

Gumshoe stared at me for a minute, not knowing the answer to that.

" _OBJECTION!_ " Walker yelled. I turned my attention to him, only to find him smirking. "Isn't it obvious, Mr. Wright? Mr. Fenton wasn't admitted until then because it wasn't until then that he was discovered. Detective. Around what time did the call from Fey Manor come in, reporting the murder? And from whom?" Walker asked.

"8:58, sir! I remember so clearly because I had only two more minutes until I got to go home," Gumshoe said. I face-palmed at how readily he admitted to watching the clock. "Ms. Maya Fey was the one who reported the murder. However, it takes quite a while to get from the precinct to Kurain Village…"

"Right," I sighed, knowing better then pretty much anyone in this courtroom, except Maya. "Continue."

"Finally, we found no signs of a struggle."

" _Hold it!_ Detective, wouldn't you say the fact that my client ended up with a concussion counts as a struggle?" I asked. Gumshoe looked at me for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face.

"You know… I never thought of it that way…" he said.

" _OBJECTION!_ " Walker yelled. "If there had been signs of a struggle, then the defendant or victim would have defensive wounds on them. And the room would have been messed up.

" _OBJECTION_! What if the room was cleaned up before the police got there?"

" _OBJECTION!_ Who would have cleaned it up, Mr. Wright? The defendant was knocked unconscious!" Mr. Walker yelled.

"Um… excuse me," Gumshoe said softly, interrupting our shouting match. We both turned on him.

"What!?" we demanded.

"Well, I thought you might want the autopsy report," he said, holding up three folders. Copies for me, Walker, and the Judge. Walker looked furious.

"Why didn't you hand it over sooner, you idiot? I look forward to your next salary assessment," he threatened, snatching the folder from the bailiff who handed it to him.

"But I can hardly afford those instant noodles!" Gumshoe whined.

"You should have thought about that sooner," Walker snapped. I couldn't help but feel bad for the detective. Seems even being the head of a department doesn't pay.

Shaking my head, I quickly scanned the report, hoping for ammunition.

' _Died at 7:15 PM on July 19_ _th_ _. The cause of death was one stab wound to the chest. Death was instant. Other injuries include a nonfatal head injury that would have knocked her unconscious and minor bruises on her arms, chest, and back_.'

"Hm…" I mused, glancing back at Danny's medical report. Almost all of his injuries seemed to heal faster than normal, for whatever reason. If the two got into a fight before Jade was killed, and Danny only suffered minor injuries, would they have healed fully in the three hours it took to get him to the hospital?

"Your honor," I said before Walker could say anything. "I still stand by my belief that there was a struggle."

"Do you have any evidence to back up this claim?" the judge asked. I grinned.

"But of course, your honor! When have I ever said something and not had the proof to back it up?" I said.

"Um… every time you bluff. Which is like, ninety percent of the trial most of the time," Maya said from next to me. I frowned slightly at her.

"Not helping," I hissed.

"Well, let's see this evidence of a struggle that never happened," Walker demanded. "But remember, Mr. Wright. Presenting false evidence is against the rules." He smirked. I scowled at him.

"Yes, Mr. Walker. I am fully aware of that," I growled. Maya put a hand on my shoulder, prompting me to take a deep breath. I then pulled the baggy full of shattered wood chips.

" _Take that!_ "

"Um… what is that?" the judge asked.

"Wood chips. Detective, do you remember where we found these?" I asked, looking at Gumshoe.

"Oh! At the scene of the crime! Right near the alter, where Mr. Fenton was found," he said, brightening up at being asked a question he knew the answer to.

"And whose blood is on it?" I asked.

"Mr. Fenton's—OH!" Gumshoe seemed to realize what I was driving at.

"Exactly." I turned to look at Walker. "Put together, these wood chips are no bigger then my hand. They came from something bigger. Which means, the crime scene was tampered with before the police arrived!" I yelled, slamming my hands down on the table. "And, as you pointed out before, Mr. Walker, it couldn't have been my client who did it. He was knocked out the entire time!"

Mr. Walker frowned deeply at me as the courtroom erupted into muttering.

"Who could have done it?"

"Do you think it was the police?"

"No! Don't say that! The Dark Age is over!"

"ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!" the judge yelled, slamming his gravel down until muttering quieted down.

"You honor, I believe this evidence in circumstantial and has been taken out of context," Walker said.

"You want more evidence?" I said, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Fine." I slammed both Jade's autopsy report and Danny's medical report down in front of me. "Jade had more injuries on her then just the fatal one. Bruises, and a blow to the head that would have rendered her unconscious. Mr. Fenton heals faster than most people for some strange reason. In fact, it says right here that he's healing much faster from the concussion he sustained that night then the doctors would have guessed."

"Get to the point, Mr. Wright," Walker said. He sounded bored, but I noticed a twitch in his eye.

"My point, Mr. Walker, is that Jade _does_ have defensive wounds, and Mr. Fenton very well could have the same, but healed from them in the three hours it took to get him to the hospital. They would have been very minor anyway, and if he's already healing from a concussion, then it's possible. All of this, combined with the wood shards and the fact that Mr. Fenton was rendered unconscious points to signs of a struggle!"

The courtroom erupted again, but the judge quickly quieted them, a concerned look on his face.

"Mr. Wright, even if there was a struggle, is it really that important?" he asked. I thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, your honor. You see, if my client was knocked unconscious during the struggle, then there is no way he could have stabbed the victim. Also, that means someone was trying to hide the fact that there was a struggle in the first place. That person could be the real culprit," I explained. The judge nodded.

"Very well. Both the defense and the prosecution will investigate this manner further. Until then, court is adjourned until tomorrow." He beat his gravel once. I gaped softly, surprised.

 _Danny's POV_

 **July 21** **st** **, 12:30 PM**

 **Distract Court**

 **Defendant Lobby Number 3**

"Wow Nick! That's the first time you've got court adjourned after only the first witness's testimony!" Maya said. I smiled weakly, watching the two as Mr. Wright laughed. My heart was hammering in my chest, however.

"Is court always that… nerve wracking?" I asked. Mr. Wright looked over and smiled sympathetically.

"Actually, it can get a lot worse, really. And I get the feeling this is one case that'll get worse before it gets better. Do you remember anything yet?"

"No," I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. "I wish I did though. That would make everything so much easier!"

"Yeah," Mr. Wright sighed, before smiling at me. "Don't worry though. We'll get to the bottom of this. I just know it."

I looked up at the confident smile he wore, and couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks, Mr. Wright," I said, before thinking about the prosecutor.

What the hell was Walker doing here, anyway? And since when was he a licensed prosecutor?

...

A/N: Yay! So originally, the prosecutor was going to be Franziska (one of my favorite Prosecutors from the game, but then I thought Walker would make it better. And add more Danny Phantom to the story, haha.

Well, let me know what you think!


	5. Day 1 - Investigation

A/N: Another chapter! Here we will meet two more characters (OCs), and an old familiar face. Before anyone gets mad, nothing remotely romantic happened between Danny and Jade. Enjoy!

The Phantom Turnabout

 _Day 1: Investigation_

 **July 21** **st** **, 2:00 PM**

 **Wright Anything Agency**

 **Phoenix's POV**

"So, how are we going to go about proving there was a struggle?" Maya asked, sitting on my desk, swing her legs. I glanced up at her from where I sat in my chair, going through the evidence I've gathered so far.

"I need to have another look at the Chamber, and around the manor. I also want to talk to everyone who was there that night," I said. Maya nodded, leaning back on her hands.

"That makes sense," she said, thinking. "Well, there was me, Jade, Danny, and his family of course. Then there was Pearly, Ruby, and Sean," she said, sitting up and ticking each person off on her hand. I nodded.

"Okay. Well, did you see anything strange?" I asked, leaning back in my chair. She looked thoughtful for a few minutes before shaking her head.

"Not until I found them," she said.

"Why'd you go to the Channeling Chamber?" I asked.

"Well, I knew that's where those two went, and I hadn't seen them in a while, so I decided to check on them," Maya said. I noticed a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Plus, Jade admitted to me that she liked Danny, so…" she shrugged.

"So you decided to go spy on them," I said with a smile, chuckling slightly. "You never change, you know that?"

"Yep!" Maya laughed, before sighing, looking down. I reached forward and put a hand over hers.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll find the real killer. Promise," I said. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I know, Nick," she said with a smile.

"Well." I stood. "Might as well get started."

 **June 21** **st**

 **Fey Manor**

 **Meditation Room**

 **Phoenix's POV**

I looked around as we entered Fey manor. It was the same as always; freshly waxed, tan wooden floor and dark wood walls. Pearls was just closing the large doors that led to the Channeling Chamber, her back to us.

"Hey Pearly, what's up?" Maya said. Pearls turned to look at us, her face brightening up.

"Mystic Maya! Mr. Nick!" she said, coming over. "I was just being questioned by the police," she explained. I smiled.

"Mind a few more questions?" I asked. Pearls laughed.

"How'd I know you were going to ask that?" she asked before looking at me expectantly.

"Well, first off, did you notice anything strange the night of the murder?" I asked. Pearls thought for a moment before answering.

"You mean _other_ than Mr. Fenton eating an entire pan of fudge all by himself? No," she said. I gaped at her.

"An… entire… pan…?" I gasped, before looking at Maya. "You didn't mention that…"

Maya frowned deeply. "That's because I wanted some of that fudge," she huffed, crossing her arms. I chuckled at her antics.

"Of course." I turned back to Pearls. "Anything else?"

"Hm. Well, not that day, but…" Pearls nibbled her thumb nail thoughtfully.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Yesterday, I went into the Channeling Chamber. Just to check on everything, what with the officers in and out of there, and I noticed something… off with the alter," she admitted.

"You mean other then the blood?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. There's normally an oak tray that has flowers arranged on it. I make sure the flowers are perfect every morning. But… well, the tray is missing. I looked everywhere in there, but couldn't find it, and the detective said he didn't find it either," she explained. I straightened up a little, thinking about that.

"What about the flowers, Pearly?" Maya asked. Pearls turned to her.

"They're still there, but the arrangement is all wrong."

"Pearls," I asked, pulling out the wood chips. "Do these look like they could have been part of that tray?" I asked. She carefully took the baggy and studied them before looking back up at me, nodding.

"Yeah. But… this has Danny's blood on it, doesn't it? What does that mean?" she asked.

"That means there was a struggle. But we have to find the tray. Or, the rest of it, at least," I said.

"Didn't you find evidence in the incinerator one time?" Maya asked. I looked at her, thinking back to that one case.

"Yeah," I said, before taking off running towards the garden.

 **July 21** **st**

 **Fey Manor**

 **Winding Way**

 **Phoenix's POV**

Two months ago, Maya got a new incinerator after the last one finally died. This one was a lot more powerful and had to be cleaned more often.

The thing was spotless when I got there and yanked open the door.

"Damn," I growled, closing the door. Pearls and Maya caught up with me just then.

"I meant to tell you before you ran off, Mr. Nick. I cleaned it out this morning…" Pearls said, a sad look on her face. I smiled at her, patting her shoulder.

"It's okay, Pearls. How could you have known?" I said before sighing softly, running a hand through my hair. She still looked sad. I bit my lip and looked over at Maya, not knowing what to do.

"Hey Pearly, is Sean here?" she asked. I frowned slightly, thinking about the boy in question. Sean Itall was a dorky high school kid who loved anything that had to do with the paranormal.

And he was dating Pearls. The two had met in school last year and hit it off right away. There was nothing wrong with the kid himself, but I was protective of Pearls.

"Yeah! He was talking to Mrs. Fenton in the side room last I saw him," Pearls said, brightening up at the mention of her 'special someone'. I nodded.

"Guess I'll head that way then," I said. Maya nodded.

"I'm going to check on the trainees. See ya later!" she called back before heading off with Pearls.

 **July 21** **st**

 **Fey Manor**

 **Side Room**

 **Phoenix's POV**

When I got there, I found Sean gushing over some machine that Mrs. Fenton was showing him. I could tell he was really excited because his glasses kept slipping down his nose.

"Hey Mrs. Fenton. Sean. What are you looking at?" I asked. Sean looked up.

"Mr. Wright!" he said. He looked like he was about to continue, but Mrs. Fenton cut him off.

"Hi, Mr. Wright. I was just showing Sean here the Fenton Thermos. It's a tool used to catch ghosts," she explained. I looked at it, my interest peaked.

 _(Where was that when we were dealing with Dahlia?)_ I thought a little bitterly, remembering my ex-girlfriend who had possessed Maya. While she was in Maya's body, there wasn't anything we could do, but this thing could have caught her once her spirit left her body…

"Mr. Wright. I wanted to talk to you," Sean said, coming over. I studied his appearance, noticing that he looked worried.

"In private?" I asked. He nodded, so I lead him away from Mrs. Fenton. "What is it?" I asked.

"I… the night of the murder, I saw what happened," he admitted, adjusting his glasses. I stared at him for a minute, stunned.

"You… what?" I asked, wanting to be sure I heard him right.

"Isawwhathappened. Well,someofwhathappened,really. Ididn'tseetheactualmomentofthemurder,butwhatIDIDseeisasequallyasimportantasthataccordingtodadand—" he started. I just stared at him.

 _(Is he even breathing…?)_

"Whoa, whoa, Sean! Stop!" I said, holding my hands up. He looked up at me curiously.

"I-I started rambling again, didn't I? I'm sorry," he said. I sighed softly, patting his shoulder.

"It's okay. What did you see?" I asked.

"Well, I—" he cut off as a loud beeping came from across the room. Looking over, I saw one of Mr. and Mrs. Fenton's many machines blinking.

"Hello," a smooth, slimy, and now all too familiar voice said from the door.

"Prosecutor Walker," I said, turning to face the white clothed man. He simply nodded.

"Wright. Investigating the crime scene and talking to witnesses? That's against the rules," he said before turning to face Sean. My eye twitched at what I figured out to be his catchphrase.

 _(Why is every prosecutor I deal with eccentric in some way, shape, or form? I think the most normal one is Edgeworth, and even that's debatable…)_

"I'm going to need you to come with me, Mr…?"

"Itall," Sean mumbled, throwing me a look that clearly begged for help. I didn't blame him. Walker gave me the creeps too.

"I'll see you in court tomorrow, Sean," I said, watching as the poor buy followed the prosecutor out. After a few more minutes, the machine finally stopped its beeping.

"Huh. That was weird," Mr. Fenton said, scratching his head. I glanced over at them and shook my head, trying to figure out what to do now.

 **July 21** **st**

 **Winding Way**

 **Fey Manor**

 **Phoenix's POV**

Maya found me as I made my way back to the meditation room. She had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's Ruby. She wasn't in training," she explained. I sighed softly, thinking about the poor girl. Ruby was Jade's sister. Twin, actually, and while the two didn't get along in the past, they were still sisters.

"Maybe she just needs some time," I said softly."It… was her sister, after all."

"I know," Maya sighed softly, before looking up at me. "Nick, why does this keep happening to my family? Why can't we just… be happy?" she asked. I pulled her into my arms, comforting her.

I knew this was weighing more heavily on her then she wanted to admit.

"I don't know," I said, figuring it might be a bad idea to mention the fact that most of it was the fault of her family itself. I stood there, letting Maya lean against me for as long as she needed. Finally, after about ten minutes, she pulled away, quickly wiping her face. I placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort, and she gave me a weak smile.

"Thanks," she said softly. I smiled warmly back.

"Anytime," I said.

"So, any luck with Sean?" Maya asked as we began walking again.

"Yes and no," I said. "He saw something, but before he could tell me, Walker swooped in and rushed him off to the precinct." I sighed, thinking about his rambling. Suddenly, one word stood out to me.

"But I think he told his dad," I said, looking over at Maya. Maya grinned back.

"Then let's go pay him a visit! After all, you're on good terms with him, right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah."

 **July 21** **st**

 **Prosecutor's Office**

 **Noah Itall's Office**

 **Phoenix's POV**

Sean's dad, Noah Itall, was a prosecutor. I'd never faced him in court before, but I knew he shared the same ideals as Edgeworth and I; the truth comes before any kind of perfect win record.

"Mr. Wright, Maya, it's good to see you again," Noah said as he invited us into his office. I smiled warmly.

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Itall. How's everything going?" I asked, taking the chair he offered as he sat behind his desk.

"Good for the most part," he said before turning to Maya. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said. "Sean told me what happened." Maya nodded in acknowledgment.

"That's actually why we're here, Noah," I said, gaining his attention again. "I'm Danny's attorney. Sean was there the night of the murder, and when I went to talk to him, he said he saw something. However, before he could tell me, Prosecutor Walker took him down to the precinct. Probably to prep him as a witness tomorrow," I explained. Noah leaned forward, his elbows on his desk, chin on his hands. I had noticed a scowl flash across his face at the mention of the prosecutor on this case.

"Well, then. It's a good thing he told me everything that happened then," he said. I sat up straighter, getting a smile from Noah. "Sean decided to write it down and give it to me." He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. I took it and read, a smile crossing my face.

"This proves that Danny couldn't have done it," I said. Noah nodded.

"To a point. Remember, evidence if everything," he reminded me. I nodded.

"True. Thank you, Noah," I said. Noah smiled.

"You're welcome," he replied.

We were just leaving his office when my phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

" _Hi, Mr. Nick?_ "

"Pearls? What's up?" I asked.

" _Remember the incinerator? I went back to the trash can that I threw the ash in. It's still here! I pulled it out, but there's nothing in here. Just ash,_ " Pearls explained. I thought about that for a moment, wondering what I could do with that.

"Alright, thanks Pearls. We'll be there soon," I said, hanging up the phone.

"Back to Kurain," I said to Maya, who smiled.

"It's a good thing we got those monthly passes for the train, huh?" she asked. I sighed.

"Yeah, or else this investigation would make me go broke," I replied, leading the way out of the building.

 **July 21** **st**

 **Criminal Affairs**

 **Forensic Office**

 **Phoenix's POV**

Once I saw the ash, I got an idea. I vaguely knew that ash had a different composition based on what it originally was, and I had hoped that if something had had blood on it, it would leave traces of blood in its ash.

However, I was not equipped to figure any of that stuff out. I knew of only one person who had the skills and knowledge.

"Ema…" I said, walking up behind the girl in the white lab coat. She jumped slightly, turning to face me.

"Mr. Wright!" she squealed, throwing her arms around me. A few months ago, this moody detective finally got transferred into her dream job of forensic investigator, which made her become the bubbly girl I remembered. Maya playfully huffed at the antics of 'the other assistant'.

"I have a huge favor to ask," I said once we finished exchanging the pleasantries.

"Does it have to do with science?" she asked.

"Would I ask you if it didn't?" I replied before pulling out the baggy full of ash. Ema took it, looking confused.

"What's this?"

"Ash."

"Really!? I had no idea!" she gasped, dripping with sarcasm.

"Can you analyze it? Please?" I asked, ignoring the sarcasm. Ema looked at the baggy before nodding.

"Sure, but it'll take a bit. There's a lot here," she said. I sighed, knowing that was coming.

"Alright. Thanks, Ema," I said with a smile before trying to think of anyone else I needed to talk to. Maya had told me that none of the Fenton's had left the dining room before she discovered Danny and Jade.

That left Ruby.

With a soft sigh, I looked at Maya, who smiled.

"Back to the train station?" she asked.

"Back to the train station," I confirmed.

 **July 21** **st**

 **Fey Manor**

 **Jade and Ruby's Room**

 **Phoenix's POV**

"Go away!" a voice called from inside the room when I knocked on the door.

"Ruby, it's me, Maya," Maya called through the door.

"Go away!" came the answer.

"Ruby, please. Nick wants to talk to you so we can figure out what happened the other night," Maya called. There was no reply, so I decided to just walk in. Maya followed close behind.

Ruby sat on the mat that had acted as Jade's bed, wrapped in her blanket. It fell over her head so that only her mouth was visible, but from the way her shoulders shook, and how wet her cheeks were, it was obvious that she'd been crying. I walked over and knelt next to her.

"Ruby?" I asked softly. She just shook her head, curling up more. "Ruby, Maya said you left the dining room early. I just want to know if you saw anything strange," I said. Ruby shook her head.

"No." Her voice sounded shaky. "I had went straight to bed that night."

I was surprised when everything suddenly faded until it was just Ruby and I, surrounded by black. Chains suddenly appeared, surrounded the poor girl, and five, big psych-locks appeared. I pressed my lips together to contain my gasp of surprise.

For whatever reason, Ruby was lying to me.

Ruby was hiding something.

 **July 21** **st** **, 11:53 PM**

 **Detention Center**

 **Holding Cell**

 **Danny's POV**

I woke with a gasp, a little disoriented from my dreams.

I had been in the channeling chamber, kneeling across from Jade, my calves burning. She was focused, her hands folded in front of her. Suddenly, she glowed with a green light, and began to change, becoming more curvy. Her face became slimmer, her eyes tilting more.

She opened her eyes.

"Wh-what? What's this?" she gasped. She looked at her hands, confused. I gasped softly, staring at her.

Sitting in front of me wasn't Jade.

It was Desiree.

Now, I was sitting in the hard bed in the holding cell of the Detention Center. Was that just a dream, or did it really happen?

…

A/N: Here's another chapter! I tried something new with announcing the point of view.

What do you think? Look Capcom, I can be punny too!


	6. Day 2 - Trial Pt 1

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for how long this chapter took. It was actually kind of hard to write. The last trial chapter I wrote, for some reason, I was on a roll. This time… not so much. Hopefully it's just as good…

By the way, what do you think about the cover picture for this story? That's not a picture of Phoenix taken from Google, that's one I DREW! I also tried to draw Danny in the PW style. I thought about doing both in the DP style, but I just like the more realistic style of PW.

Well, enjoy the chapter!

The Phantom Turnabout

 _Day 2 – Trial Part 1_

 **July 22** **nd** **, 9:30 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant's Lobby 3**

 **Danny Fenton**

I walked into the lobby today to find Mr. Wright looking over a file, Maya reading over his shoulder.

"Hey guys," I said, coming over. They both looked up.

"Hey Danny. You okay?" Mr. Wright asked. I smiled weakly.

"Yeah. Although… I think I remember some of what happened that night. Not everything, but…" I trailed off with a shrug. Mr. Wright and Maya glanced at each other before looking back at me.

"What is it?" Mr. Wright asked.

"Well, Jade did channel a spirit that night," I started. I had thought a lot about how to explain this to them. "It was that of a ghost I recognized from home. Her name is Desiree, and she's a hostile ghost. That's all I remember, but… I think she might have attacked me."

"But why would she attack you?" Maya asked.

"Well, I _am_ the son to the two most famous ghost hunters in Amity," I said.

 _(Even if they've never met Desiree before)_ I added in my thoughts. Mr. Wright was nodding. Maya looked worried.

"Jade would have had no control," she muttered softly, more to herself then to me.

"The only way Jade would have winded up with bruises is if you defended yourself and attacked back," Mr. Wright said thoughtfully before looking at me. "But… how do you know how to fight?"

"Well, I get bullied a lot," I said with a shrug. "I picked up a few things while dealing with it."

A chill shot up my spine, and Mr. Wright looked at me curiously, one of his weird eyebrows lifting slightly. It was the same look he had given me in the Detention Center when he asked if I had any secrets, and again, I got the feeling he knew I was lying.

"Danny!" two very familiar, and totally unexpected voices, called from behind before Mr. Wright could say anything. I turned and found my two closest friends running over. Sam tackled me in a hug, Tucker not too far behind. I was surprised, but grateful at the same time.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"After hearing that you were arrested, we caught a flight here," Tucker explained. I smiled warmly.

"Thanks guys," I said, looking between the two.

"Court is about to start. Please proceed to the courtroom," the bailiff said. I grimaced slightly, looking over at Mr. Wright. He smiled slightly.

"Time to go," he said. I nodded, looking back as Sam and Tucker.

"See you later," I said.

 **July 22** **nd** **, 10:00 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Courtroom 3**

 **Phoenix Wright**

"Court will now reconvene for the case of Daniel Fenton. Is the prosecution ready?" the judge said.

"Yes, your honor."

"Is the defense ready?" the judge asked.

"Yes, your honor," I replied, still thinking about what happened just a few minutes ago in the lobby. Danny said that he learned how to fight and defend himself because of being bullied, but, at the same time, the Psych-Locks that had appeared around him before had appeared again.

I think I'm definitely going to have to look more into that. More and more, I felt it had something to do with this case.

"Yesterday, it came to light that there might have been a struggle. Court went into recess to give the prosecution and the defense time to investigate this matter. Mr. Walker, what were your results?" the Judge said, turning to the man behind the prosecutor's bench.

"No new evidence came to light, your honor, but we did find two witnesses," Walker said, his hands behind his back.

 _(One of them must be Sean, but… wouldn't that HURT his case?)_ I thought, thinking back to the written testimony I had gotten from Noah Itall.

"Well, go ahead and call your first witness," the Judge said. I frowned slightly at the fact that the Judge didn't ask me anything, considering I DID find new evidence…

Sean stepped up behind the witness stand, although instantly, I knew something was wrong. I had heard a soft gasp from Danny and, glancing over, I saw him staring at the boy on the stand with a look of horror. Even Maya grabbed my arm.

"Something's wrong with him," she hissed. I looked back at Sean, studying him. He stood straight, a disinterested look on his face, his arms crossed, totally different from his slightly slouched stance and ever curious and friendly demeanor. And something was… different about his eyes, though I couldn't place it.

"Name and occupation," Walker said, seeming totally at ease.

"Sean Itall, high school student," he said. It was his voice, but the tone was one Sean's never used before. Maya's grip on my arm tightened.

"Why don't you tell us what happened that night?" Mr. Walker said.

"I was walking past the Channeling Chamber when I heard the sound of a fight," Sean started.

" _Hold it!_ " I said, surprised at how readily Walker gave ground in the fact that there was a struggle. "Why did you leave the dining room?" I asked.

"I had to use the bathroom," he said, one of his fingers tapping an impatient rhythm on the inside of his arm. Not finding anything wrong or contradictory, I nodded for him to continue.

"I opened the door to look in, and found Danny and Jade fighting. Danny seemed like he had the upper hand."

" _Hold it!_ What do you mean, Danny had the upper hand?" I asked.

"Well, he had her pinned on the ground," Sean explained, pushing his glasses up calmly before returning to the tapping on his arm.

"But Jade was fighting back?" I asked.

"As much as she could, really. I went to pull them apart, but… Suddenly, Jade managed to push Danny off and used a candle holder to hit him in the back of the head."

" _OBJECTION!_ " I yelled. "Jade couldn't have used one of the candle holders," I said.

"Why not?" Sean demanded in a very un-Sean like way. I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him, but I pushed that to the back of my mind right now.

"Because there _are no_ candle holders!" I said. "And any candle that would have been in her reach aren't even candles, but oil burners! If she had used one of those, both her and Mr. Fenton would have suffered from severe burns. _But they didn't!_ "

There was a collective gasp, and muttering from the gallery. Sean frowned, pushing his glasses up again, while Mr. Walker's eye twitched again. The Judge slammed his gavel a few times before the court room fell silent again.

"Is this true?" The Judge asked. To my small surprise, it was Maya that answered.

"Yes, your honor. There aren't any candle holders in the Channeling Chamber. I can attest to that as the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique. After all, I have to go in there quite often," she said with a smile. The Judge looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. Then what was the defendant hit with?" he asked.

"Perhaps he sustained his injury when he hit the alter?" Mr. Walker said, trying to regain his momentum. I frowned, having no choice but to let him right now. After all, Ema still hasn't finished analyzing the ash, so I had no evidence to disprove him right now. The Judge looked thoughtful before nodding.

"Perhaps." He looked down at Sean, who seemed calm again. "Please continue," he said. Sean nodded.

"Before Danny fell unconscious against the alter, though, he pushed Jade back, and she hit her head on the floor. Then he stabbed her before stumbling back and into the alter. He slid down against it, finally falling unconscious."

" _OBJECTION!_ " I yelled again, my voice cracking slightly.

I couldn't believe this! The beginning sounded somewhat close to the written testimony I had received from Noah Itall, but this last part was different! TOTALLY different!

"What now, Mr. Wright?" Walker demanded, sounding bored himself.

"There are MANY things wrong with that statement!" I said, pointing at Sean. "First of all, Jade was on at mat when she was found, so there's no way hitting her head on that would have knocked her out! Second of all, if my client had been hit in the head BEFORE he moved around the room, his blood would have been found in more places than just the one spot it was found! Third of all, if he 'slid down against' the alter, then there would have been a line of blood, not just a spot. Finally, that entire last statement TOTALLY CONTRADICTS THE SIGNED, WRITTEN TESTIMONY YOU GAVE YOUR FATHER!" I slammed the paper down on the desk in front of me as I finished, ignoring the eruption from the gallery at my words. "Mr. Itall! You've been lying this entire time, and I demand to know why!"

Sean glared at me, sweating so heavily it made his nose slick, causing his glasses to fall down every time they were fixed. It was one of the times that his glasses weren't covering his eyes that I realized why they looked different.

Rather than the bright blue they normally were, they glowed with an eerie green light, just like the Magatama or the liquid I had found in the Channeling Chamber.

"Wha…?" I gasped.

"THAT'S NOT MY SON!" A voice yelled from the gallery. I looked over and found Noah Itall standing from his seat, pointing at Sean, a look of horror, worry, and anger on his face. His anger turned to Walker.

"What did you do to my son!?" he demanded, causing another uproar from the gallery. The Judge's gavel was useless in the face of that accusation, and I noticed Walker tugging at his collar, sweat springing on to his forehead.

"Me!? Mr. Itall, I can assure you, I did nothing to your son," Walker said in that disgustingly smooth voice of his.

"LIAR!" Noah yelled. Just then, Danny stood from the defendant's chair.

"He's being overshadowed!" he yelled. This brought silence to everyone in the room as they stared at the boy, mostly in confusion.

 _(Huh…?)_ I thought blankly before looking back at Sean, who had a sneer on his face. He had taken off his glasses finally, and was holding them in his hand, his glowing eyes visible to everyone. He glared daggers at Danny, who looked back at him. I could see a small amount of fear in Danny's eyes, but not much.

 **July 22** **nd** **, 11:14 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Courtroom 3**

 **Danny Fenton**

"You!" the boy hissed before a figure suddenly appeared behind him. I was rooted to the spot, watching the ghost, helpless to do anything. I couldn't go ghost, not in front of everyone, and I had none of my parents' ghost hunting tech on me, thanks to being arrested. Sean's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he crumpled while the ghost glared at me. I recognized him as one of Walker's henchmen.

"You just had to reveal me, didn't you!?" he snarled before suddenly flying straight at me.

"Watch out!" Mr. Wright yelled. I looked over at him in time for him to push me out of the way. I fell, sliding slightly on the sleek floor.

The ghost tacked Mr. Wright head on, throwing him back. I heard the sickening crack of Mr. Wright's head hitting the ground, and a lump formed in my throat.

"Nick!" Maya gasped, darting forward. The ghost floated away from the man and turned back to me. Before he could move, though, he was encased in the blue light that I recognized from the Fenton Thermos. I glanced in the direction of where the light was coming from and saw Mom holding the Thermos steady as the ghost was sucked in. She quickly put the cap on and vaulted over the low wall that separated the gallery from the rest of the court room, darting over to me and throwing her arms around me. Dad, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were all close behind.

"G-guys, I'm okay, really. Someone needs to check on Mr. Wright, he hit his head pretty hard," I said, trying to free myself from Mom's gasp.

"Oh, don't worry about me," Mr. Wright said, and I looked over my mom's shoulder to find him standing just behind her with a smile, rubbing his head. Maya hovered nervously by his side, but I noticed relief on her face too.

"After all, I've taken a lot worse."

...

A/N: And that's where I'm ending this chapter! Thanks to TheGrueHunter for helping me with how I should show the switch in POVs. I find this way seems to work the best!

My favorite part of this whole chapter is Phoenix pointing out ALL of the contradictions in Sean's last statement. I had fun writing that! Also, did anyone catch my punny names...? I had hoped for comments on that last chapter, haha (Not that I'm trying to fish for reviews. I'm just curious as to whether I'm as clever as I thought...)

Don't worry, there will be a second part to this trial. I just felt like I should cut this chapter in half, especially since I haven't gotten a chapter out in a while and the entire trial day will be LONG. This isn't the last trial day either. After all, they get three full trial days, and I plan to milk that for all it's worth!

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! And don't worry, Phoenix is fine. His last line is the truth, after all!


	7. Day 2 - Trial Pt 2

A/N: Here's another chapter! The continuation of the trial! I swear Phoenix is made of steel or something…

I don't really have much more to say, so…

Here we go!

The Phantom Turnabout

 _Day 2 – Trial Pt 2_

 **July 22** **nd** **, 12:04 PM**

 **District Court**

 **Courtroom 3**

 **Phoenix Wright**

After the incident with the ghost, the Judge had called an indefinite recess, demanded that Danny, Sean, and I all get medical attention. Danny was perfectly okay, while Sean, after a little bit of rest, was alright as well, just tired. Apparently, the ghost who possessed, or overshadowed, him, had been up all night. I had a small lump on the back of my head, but nothing to be worried about. After a few bit longer, the medic declared me able to continue with the trial.

"Are you sure you feel ready to continue?" the Judge asked as I shuffled my papers together, straightening up my evidence.

"Yes, your honor," I said, finishing my organizing.

"Well, alright…" the Judge said. I looked over at Walker. He had seemed totally unfazed when the ghost had appeared and Sean had crumpled. That made me curious. How could someone be so cool in the face of such danger?

Although, Danny had seemed pretty level headed before I tackled him too…

"We will continue with Sean Itall's testimony," the Judge said. That's when I noticed Walker's calm exterior crack. It was slight, but his eye began to twitch...

 _(Interesting. When Sean was possessed, it worked for his case. But now that he's not possessed… does that mean he had something to do with it?)_ I made a mental note to look more into Walker later.

At the witness stand, Sean slouched, his hands in his pockets. He was a little pale and tired looking, but he was acting like himself. I heard Maya sigh in relief.

"Let's start with what happened that night. What did you see, Mr. Itall?" I asked before Walker could say anything. Sean looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"Alright, Mr. Wright," he said. Maya snorted softly, while I pressed my lips together slightly at the unintentional joke on my name.

"Well, I left the dining room to use the bathroom, when I heard the sounds of fighting in the Channeling Chamber."

" _Hold it!_ How could you have heard the sounds from behind the heavy door to the Channeling Chamber?" I asked, just realizing how this shouldn't be possible. After all, those doors were PRETTY thick…

"The door wasn't closed all the way. There was a small crack, which the sound was coming through," Sean explained. I nodded.

 _(Makes sense…)_ I thought before nodding for him to continue.

"I looked in to see what was going on, and found Danny and… someone fighting. Neither one had the upper hand that I could tell."

 _"Hold it!_ Someone?" I asked.

"Yeah. The woman didn't look like Jade. She was a lot more…" Sean trailed off, making an hourglass shape with his hands, a blush crossing his face. I put a hand to my mouth, covering my smirk. I could just imagine Pearls getting riled up in the gallery.

"She was more what?" the Judge asked, confused. I lost my smirk and looked up at him in surprise, my hand dropping back to my desk.

 _(Seriously? I guess you really aren't a dirty old man…)_

"I think what the witness is trying to say is that the woman he saw was a lot more curvy, your honor," Walker said. I looked over at the man. He had one hand behind his back, but the other was gripping the edge of the desk tightly. "However, this is impossible. Only Mr. Fenton and Ms. Jade Fey was in the Channeling Chamber."

" _OBJECTION!_ If she was channeling a spirit, her appearance would have changed. That is one of the characteristics of the Kurain Channeling Technique," I said.

"Spirit Channeling? Really, Mr. Wright? And here I believed you to be a much more rational man," Walker said, raising an eyebrow at me. I smirked, planting my hands on my waist.

"We just witnessed a ghost possessing our witness here a few minutes ago, and Spirit Channeling seems impossible to you?" I asked.

"The witness's appearance didn't change!" Walker pointed out.

"There's a difference between a channeling and a possession!" I countered.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Walker demanded. Maya placed a hand gently on my arm. I looked down at her.

"Let me answer," she said softly. I nodded.

"Spirit Channeling can only be done by certain people. In my family, it's only the women. Anyone, including Sean who, no offense Sean, has no spiritual power, can be possessed. Also, one has to willingly channel a spirit. Possession, again, can happen to anyone, willing or unwilling. Finally, when someone channels a spirit, their own spirit leaves the body, and they know nothing until they regain their body. In possession, both spirits inhabit the body. I bet, unless that ghost wanted Sean to not remember, he could tell you what happened since he was possessed," Maya explained. I just stared at her, surprised.

Maya really has grown up a lot since taking on her responsibilities…

"I do remember…" Sean said. "I was possessed while in the car with Mr. Walker, going back to the precinct. As for proof, I remember exactly how the ghost made me testify. Do you need me to say?" he asked.

"No, that won't be necessary. Just continue your testimony," Walker growled. I glanced at him, noticing the frown and the way his arms were crossed tightly. Even his hat seemed askew. I still didn't see his hair though.

 _(Is he bald?)_

"Before I could go in to help, or call for help, the woman hit Danny on the head with… something… I couldn't tell what it was."

" _Hold it!_ What did that something look like?" I asked. Sean shook his head.

"All I could tell was that it was flat, and that she grabbed it from the alter. Past that…" he shook his head. "The Channeling Chamber is dark and lit only by candles. It really could have been anything," he said. I nodded, secretly ecstatic. It was exactly what the written testimony had said, and it just added to my theory that it was the tray that was used to knock Danny out.

"That's fine. Continue."

" _OBJECTION!_ What do you mean, 'that's fine'?" Walker demanded. The Judge nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Wright, what do you mean, 'that's fine'?" he questioned. I thought for a moment before nodding.

"The defense has a theory on what this object could have been, however, we lack the evidence to prove it at this time," I said. "We're working on it, though."

"Hm. Well, alright. I'll let it slide. This time," the judge said, before looking down at Sean.

"Continue."

"Danny fell to the ground next to the alter, hit his head again, and fell unconscious. I left then to get help."

" _OBJECTION!_ " I called. This was the only issue in his testimony, other than not being able to see what Danny was hit with, and it was in both the written and spoken testimonies. "Are you sure he fell NEXT to the alter, or against the alter?" I asked.

"Next to the alter," Sean said with no hint of doubt. "Please remember, Mr. Wright, I do have a photographic memory," he said. I nodded, knowing he was right. Sean's memory was actually scary, sometimes.

"The reason I asked is because when Ms. Maya Fey found Danny and Jade, Danny was leaning against the alter, and there is a blood spot where his head was resting, but none anywhere else" I explained. Sean gasped softly, his glasses sliding down his nose. He quickly pushed them up, his eyes still wide.

"I-I don't know what that means," he said, looking at me. "I swear, I didn't lie though. I know it's against the law to lie in court."

"I know, Sean. I'm not saying you lied," I said.

"Then what are you saying, Mr. Wright?" Walker demanded. I looked at him again. He was clearly agitated, tugging at his collar again, his forehead dripping with sweat.

"I'm saying that someone tampered with the crime scene before Ms. Maya Fey found it!" I announced. "Yesterday, I said that if there was a struggle, my client could have been knocked out during it, thus not being able to stab the victim. This witness proved that theory true! There was a third person in that room, and that third person is the true culprit!" I announced. There was muttering from the gallery, and I grinned, my hands on my hips. This case wasn't as hopeless as I had thought!

 _(This is going…)_

I glanced at Walker, curious of how he was reacting, only to find a smug look on his face. He had one hand behind his back, the other holding that odd book. He was leisurely flipping through it with his thumb.

 _(…horribly. This is going horribly. What now!?)_

"Mr. Wright," Walker said once the judge got the courtroom quiet again. "You should know better than anyone. Proving a case simply on bluffing and witness testimonies? That's against the rules." He snapped his book closed, placing it on the desk, and putting his other hand behind his back. "You are forgetting the other pieces of evidence, Mr. Wright. The murder weapon, for one. The defendant was found holding it, and it is only his fingerprints on it, and the shirt he was wearing that day, which was splattered with the victim's blood," Walker pointed out. I gasped, sweat springing to my forehead.

Truth be told, I had totally forgotten about those two damning pieces of evidence. I quickly scrambled to try and salvage my case.

"True as that may be, Mr. Walker, you still cannot deny the possibilities that this witness's testimony brings to light!" I said.

"But those possibilities are meaningless without evidence to prove them!" Mr. Walker immediately countered. I frowned slightly.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Wright, the prosecution is right in this case," the Judge said, cutting off my response. I looked up at him.

"B-but, your honor," I tried.

"However, earlier, you did say you should have evidence coming. And this testimony did make me doubt the guilt of this defendant," the judge continued, closing his eyes thoughtfully for a moment. He then nodded to himself.

"Court will be adjourned until tomorrow. Mr. Wright, if you are unable to prove your client's guilt tomorrow, he will be declared guilty," the judge warned. I nodded.

"Yes, your honor," I said.

"Hold on, your honor! What about my second witness?" Walker demanded, slamming his fist down on the bench in front of him.

"He or she can testify tomorrow," the judge said, before slamming his gavel down with a note of finality.

 **July 22** **nd** **, 2:34 PM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant Lobby 3**

 **Danny Fenton**

"Are you sure you're okay, Mr. Wright?" I asked, looking up at my lawyer. I could still remember the sound of that crack when his head hit the ground.

"Yeah. Like I said earlier, I've had worse," I said with a grin. Maya smiled.

"Yeah. Only about two years ago, he got hit by a speeding car, flew thirty feet through the air, slammed into a light pole HEAD FIRST, and walked away with a sprain ankle!" Maya said. My jaw dropped, and I turned to look at the man. He had a sheepish grin on his face, gingerly rubbing where he hit his head this time. It was hard to imagine a man like this surviving something like that. And from the sound of it, that wasn't the only thing!

"Danny!" I turned to the sound of my name, smiling as I saw my friends and family come over. Mom and Dad walked over to Maya and Mr. Wright to talk to them about the case. Jazz put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. I nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't get hit at all. Mr. Wright made sure of that," I replied. Sam smiled.

"He was really brave…" she mused. I smiled, nodding in agreement.

"So, uh, what's Walker doing here?" Tucker asked softly. I shook my head with a shrug.

"Apparently acting as a prosecutor. I actually wanted to ask you to look into that," I said. Tucker nodded.

"Sure thing!" he said with a grin, whipping out his PDA.

"Do you think he did it?" Jazz asked. I thought for a moment before shaking my head.

"No... I don't think so. Walker's a lot of things, but... he's not killer," I said. The other three nodded in agreement.

"How's your head?" Sam asked, reaching up and gently touching the bandage. It had been changed right before trial today, but with how long it was, I know it was due for another change.

"A lot better. I think it's almost healed. It only hurts when it's touched, and I don't get dizzy anymore," I said. She nodded with a smile.

"That's good," she said. I smiled back before noticing a newspaper beneath her arm.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh. The Amity Times. I brought it with to show you," she said, opening it. On the page she held open to me, which I realized wasn't the front page, was a picture of my ghostly half, with a small article underneath.

 _For about two to three weeks now, ghost vigilante Danny Phantom, previously known as Inviso-Bill_ (I rolled my eyes at that) _has not been seen at all. Some are wondering if he was defeated, while others believe he returned home back to the ghost zone. Still more believe that Danny Phantom is just taking a vacation. Either way, another vigilante called "The Red Huntress" has picked up on protecting Amity Park from the constant ghost attacks._

 _In other news, resident ghost hunting family, the Fenton's, left Amity Park on July 6_ _th_ _, and are due to return July 27_ _th_ _._

I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Thank goodness for Valerie," I said softly.

 _(And for a town full of stupid people...)_

I folded it and handed it back to Sam. Just then, the adults came back over, and we fell silent. Mr. Wright's eyes lit onto the newspaper, flickered up to me, then turned onto Sam.

"Have you done the crossword in that?" he asked. Sam looked at him, surprised for a moment.

"Um, no?" she said. Mr. Wright smiled warmly.

"May I? I'm a sucker for the crossword puzzles, and I've already done the one in today's paper," he said. Sam shrugged and handed the paper over.

"Sure. I'm done reading it anyway," she said. Mr. Wright smiled with a nod, tucking it into his bag, before looking at me.

"I WILL get the evidence I need for tomorrow, Danny. Promise," he said with a smile. I nodded.

"I appreciate it, Mr. Wright. Thank you. And uh, thanks for earlier," I said. Mr. Wright nodded before glancing at Maya.

"Might as well get started!" he said brightly, the two walking out.

 **July 22** **nd**

 **District Court**

 **Courthouse Lobby**

 **Phoenix Wright**

"Why'd you take the paper? I know it's not to do the crossword," Maya said. I grinned at her.

"What if it was?" I asked.

"It's not."

"You're right. It's not," I admitted, chuckling as I pulled the paper out. I unfolded it and showed her the picture. "Look familiar?" I asked. Maya's eyes lit up, and she squealed.

"Danny Phantom!?" she gasped, grabbing the paper.

"You've… heard of him?" I asked, thinking about how mature I had thought she was earlier.

 _(Some things really don't change, do they?)_

"Are you really surprised?" Maya asked, looking up at me with a coy smiled. I shook my head.

"Actually, I was more surprised about you mini-lecture in court then this," I teased.

"Hey!" she gasped, smacking my arm with the paper. I laughed, playfully cringing away and causing her to laugh as well. She then shook her head and looked at the paper again. "You still didn't answer my question though," she said. I nodded.

"I just think Danny Phantom has something to do with this case," I said, taking the paper back and tucking it into my bag again.

"Mr. Wright! Mystic Maya!" a familiar voice called before Maya could ask more. I turned and saw Ruby running after us, waving to catch our attention. Maya and I stopped, watching her.

"Hey Ruby. Are you okay?" Maya asked, her voice soft.

"Yes, Mystic Maya. Um, Mr. Wright?" she said, looking up at me. Hey eyes weren't quite as red-rimmed as I would have expected, but her cheeks were wet and blotchy.

"Yeah?" I asked, thinking about yesterday. I still couldn't help but wonder about those Psych-Locks…

"I know you're just trying to find Jade's real killer. I'm… sorry about yesterday," she said, before pulling a small bag from her pocket. "I know you'll probably have a late night tonight so… I made you a coffee blend. It's only instant coffee, but... hopefully it'll help," she said. I smiled warmly, taking it.

"Thank you, Ruby."

…

A/N: Here this chapter is! Everything is starting to come to a head now! With only one more day to investigate and one more trial day, how will things end for Danny and Phoenix?

Also, I find I really enjoy writing Maya's character, especially when throwing in those more mature moments. I had to really think about how to explain the difference between channeling a spirit, and being possessed. Hopefully it was clear!

Darn need for evidence! Phoenix would have had it in the bag if his juror system hadn't mysteriously disappeared in the year between _Apollo Justice_ and _Dual Destiny_ , hehe!

Next chapter will be up soon!


	8. Day 2 - Investigation Pt 1

A/N: Yet another chapter! At this point it looks like there will only be 11 chapters to this. It was originally going to be 10, but this chapter went on a LOT longer than I thought it would, so I cut it in half, heh.

Enjoy!

The Phantom Turnabout

 _Day 2 – Investigation Pt 1_

 **July 22** **nd**

 **Wright Anything Agency**

 **Phoenix Wright**

"So, why'd we come back here?" Maya asked as I pulled my keys out to unlock the door to my office.

"I want to drop off the coffee Ruby gave to me and look into something before we continue our investigation," I explained, surprised to find the door already unlocked. Maya seemed confused as well, but I pushed the door open.

"Daddy!" a really familiar voice squealed, and a grin broke across my face. I held my arms open, only to be tackled moments later by my seventeen year old daughter.

"Hey, Mr. Wright. Hey Maya," another voice said, that one belonging to one of my subordinates, Apollo.

"Hey, Apollo. What are you guys doing home?" I asked. "I thought the Grand Prix lasted another two days.

"It was boring," Trucy huffed as she pulled away from me, crossing her arms under her blue cloak. "Max Galactica wasn't even there…" she pouted.

"Wait, what?" Maya gasped, her eyes wide.

"He said he had a family engagement," Trucy sighed before grinning up at me. "But that's okay! Your bag looks heavy. Working on a case?" she asked. I noticed Apollo's eyes light up and smiled slightly.

"Yeah. Today was the second day in court," I said before quickly explaining. Apollo quickly sobered up.

"Wow. I'm sorry, Maya," he said, looking at her. She shook her head, smiling slightly.

"Thanks, Polly, but don't worry. Nick will find the killer. Right, Nick?" she said, looking up at me with a bright grin. I nodded.

"Right."

"Can I help in any way?" Apollo asked. I thought about it, thinking about everything I still needed to do, before nodding.

"I asked Ema to analyze something for me yesterday. She should be done by now. Maybe you could swing by the precinct to pick it up for me, then meet me in Kurain?" I said.

"Oh! Can I go?" Trucy asked.

"Wait, but…" Apollo tried to cut in. I smiled at my daughter though.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"YAY! Come on, Polly!" Trucy said, grabbing Apollo's arm and dragging him out of the office.

"Wait! We don't have a train pass!" I heard him yell from the hall.

"Oops," I said with a shrug. Maya laughed as me.

"You're so nice to him," she said as I walked over to my desk, putting the coffee down. I smiled at her.

"I was going to give them a pass, but she dragged him out," I said, checking over everything else. "I need to ask Mr. and Mrs. Fenton something," I told Maya.

"How come?" she asked. I smiled.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way," I said, leading the way back out.

 **July 22** **nd**

 **Fey Manor**

 **Side Room**

 **Phoenix Wright**

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were studying a spare Magatama when we entered the room.

"I know I saw Miss. Maya's necklace flash just before that ghost came out of that boy. These things can sense ghosts!" Mr. Fenton was saying.

"I just can't figure out how," Mrs. Fenton said, turning the Magatama over in her hands.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" I said. They turned to face us.

"Oh, Mr. Wright! Can we help you?" Mrs. Fenton asked. I noticed Jazz, Danny's sister, look up from where she was sitting in the corner, reading.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about something. I found this on the floor of the courthouse today, and I was wondering if maybe it had something to do with ghosts," I said, pulling out the folded paper that held the glowing green liquid. Mrs. Fenton leaned forward, adjusting her goggles as she took the paper. I didn't think it'd be a good idea to tell them that I had found it at the crime scene…

"This is ectoplasm!" she gasped, looking up at me.

"Ectoplasm?" I asked.

"It's a substance that ghosts are made of. Kind of like their blood," she explained, handing the paper back to me. I nodded, jotting that down in my Court Record.

"Huh. Alright. Thanks, Mrs. Fenton."

"Does this have anything to do with Danny's case?" Mrs. Fenton asked. I hesitated.

"I'm… not sure. That's why I'm investigating it," I answered, truthfully. I knew it might have something to do with the case, but why, I couldn't be sure.

"Alright," she said softly.

"By the way, Mr. Wright," Mr. Fenton boomed, his huge hand landing on my shoulder. I winced slightly. "If this lawyering thing doesn't work out for you, you could always become a ghost hunter! The way you jumped in front of that spook earlier and walked out of it unharmed! You have potential!" he said. I smiled weakly, carefully stepping out from under his hand.

"Heh… heh… thanks, Mr. Fenton…" I said, rubbing my shoulder. Maya was giggling from where she.

 _(If only he knew about my losing my badge…)_

"Well, we should get back to investigating," I said, backing towards Maya again. The Fenton's nodded, letting us escape.

 **July 22** **nd**

 **Fey Manor**

 **Winding Way**

 **Phoenix Wright**

I glanced around as we walked along the path between the small side house and the main house. Maya was telling me about the garden, and I couldn't help but grin.

"I find it hard to believe that they're still alive if you planted them," I teased.

"Hey!" she said, smacking my arm.

"Mr. Wright!" a voice called from behind. I looked over my shoulder to see Jazz running after us. I stopped, waiting for her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I… it's about the Prosecutor," Jazz said, glancing over her shoulder, back to the entrance of the side room, before looking up at me. I glanced over as well, but there was nothing there.

"My parents don't know this but… Walker? He's not really a prosecutor."

 **July 22** **nd**

 **Detention Center**

 **Visitor's Room**

 **Danny Fenton**

I sat behind the Plexiglas window, waiting for the guard to let in my visitors. I didn't know if it would be Mr. Wright and Maya, my parents, or Sam and Tucker.

It was the last two. I could see the shocked looks on their faces at seeing me behind the glass, but I just smiled at them, trying to make them feel better.

"Hey, dude," Tucker said weakly. Sam just frowned slightly, looking down. I sighed softly before looking at Tucker.

"Find anything?" I asked, looking at Tucker.

"Well, I did some digging into Walker's past, you know, before he died," he explained, pulling out his PDA. I nodded, leaning forward. "Apparently, he was a fairly famous prosecutor in Illinois who never lost a case. After about twenty years of that, he decided on a career change to a prison guard. He quickly flew though the ranks and became the warden of the prison, but that only lasted about a week though, before there was a riot. He tried to get it under control with the rest of the guards, but was killed by his prisoners," Tucker explained. I leaned forward, resting my elbows on the table in front of me.

"So he wasn't lying…" I said softly, before sighing. "But… I'm sure there was a death certificate, right? So how are they letting him prosecute now?" I asked, confused.

"Maybe he overshadowed the Chief Prosecutor or something?" Sam suggested.

"Maybe. I just… wish I knew why," I said. "I really don't think he killed Jade. Why would he?" I said.

"We actually talked about that," Sam said. I looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. "Walker wants you in jail, right?"

"Well, yeah," I said.

"But, he can't keep you in jail in the ghost zone. After all, in the ghost zone, humans are the ghosts," Tucker continued. I nodded, before realization struck.

"But if he can get me arrested here, in the human world as a human, he knows I wouldn't escape!" I said. Sam and Tucker both nodded.

"You can, but if you did, you'd have to totally leave your life behind," Sam pointed out. I nodded, my shoulders slumping.

"Should have figured it'd be something like that," I said softly to myself before letting out a deep sigh.

"But hey, Mr. Wright seems to be doing a really good job! I'm sure he'll get the charges dropped!" Tucker said hopefully.

"Except that he can get one of his goons to overshadow Mr. Wright, like he did that witness today," Sam pointed out. I felt my hopes plummet more.

If Walker thought of that, then I'm doomed, no two ways around it. Especially since the Judge seemed was no genius.

"Let's just… hope it doesn't come down to that, alright?" I said weakly. Both nodded in agreement.

 **July 22** **nd**

 **Prosecutor's Building**

 **Chief Prosecutor's Office**

 **Phoenix Wright**

I knocked hard on the solid wood door, knowing it was kind of late, but hoping against hope that the inhabitant was still there. Maya was shifting from foot to foot next to me, just as worried as I was, especially after what Jazz had told us.

"Enter!" a voice called from inside. I let out a breath I didn't even realize I had been holding, and walked in.

Miles Edgeworth sat behind his large, oak desk that was twice the size of mine and twice as clean. Behind it was a large window with an even better view then when he was just a high prosecutor, and still sitting on the window sill was the Steel Samurai figurine, along with other cast members from that series. In fact, the entire office was set up just like the one he had as a high prosecutor, just on a bit grander of a scale.

"Wright? What can I do for you?" he asked, adjusting his glasses as he looked up at me from whatever file it was that he was reading.

"It's about the case I'm working on now," I said, coming over and sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Maya decided to study the figurines on the window sill.

"Ah, the Fenton case?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. It's about the Prosecutor. Walker." Even Edgeworth frowned slightly at the name.

"Warden Walker. Something's… odd about him," he said, leaning back in his big comfy-looking chair.

 _(There's something odd about ALL the prosecutors, not just him.)_

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, for one, the Prosecutorial Investigation Committee demanded that he be in charge of this case. It's strange that they'd take such an interest in this case," Edgeworth explained. I was shocked by this news. The P.I.C. almost never stepped in unless it was something huge, which this case, at least by their standards, wouldn't be. And the P.I.C. of California DEFINITELY wouldn't ask a prosecutor from an entirely different state. Edgeworth must have read the look on my face.

"Exactly. I can't help but wonder why," he said.

"Well, I have some news for you," I said, leaning forward.

"What is it?" Edgeworth asked.

"The defendant and his family, or at least sister, knows Walker from back home. Apparently, the guy's not even a licensed lawyer," I explained. Edgeworth stared at me for a moment before sighing softly.

"Does it have anything to do with… that ghost in the courthouse today?" he seemed really uncomfortable as he asked, fidgeting slightly with his sleeve.

"Uh, yeah, actually…" I said, shocked. Edgeworth didn't believe in stuff like this. Not spirit channeling, at least. Maya must have shared my thoughts, because she turned around and gave Edgeworth the stink eye before returning to studying his Samurai collection. Edgeworth, again, guessed my thoughts.

"A ghost shows up in the courtroom, possessing a witness, then attacks the defendant. How am I supposed to ignore that?" he demanded.

"Uh… right. Anyways… Apparently, according to Jazz, Danny's sister, Walker's a ghost that's attacked their hometown before," I explained.

"What motivation would he have impersonating a prosecutor then?" Edgeworth asked.

"Well, think about it. The defendant in this case is the son of the two local ghost hunters. My guess is Walker wasn't too happy that they stopped his plans, and this is his idea of revenge," I explained. Edgeworth nodded at that, thinking it through.

"Do you think he's the killer?" he asked finally. Maya quickly turned and looked at me. I could tell from the look on her face that the thought never crossed her mind. I thought through everything real fast before shaking my head.

"No. There's no evidence pointing to him. Also, if he had done it, I think he'd have killed Danny, not Jade," I explained. Edgeworth nodded before picking up the receiver of his phone.

"Alright. "I'm going to call the P.I.C. and get this straightened out," he said, quickly punching in a number. I waited while he talked to someone on the other end, looking first confused, then surprised, and finally angry before hanging up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Apparently, no one remembers giving those orders. Walker must have possessed them or something. I don't know," he said, standing abruptly. "But I have a ghost to kick out."

He stalked out of the office, calling someone on his cell as he went. Maya and I glanced at each other before following quickly.

 **July 22** **nd**

 **Prosecutor's Building**

 **Room 0813**

 **Phoenix Wright**

Walker's temporary office was on the eighth floor, along with the junior Prosecutors, and it was on this floor that Detective Gumshoe met us. Walker's office was about the same size as mine, minus the mess. Walker was sitting behind his desk, reading through that odd book of his, when we walked in.

 _(Guess an angry Edgeworth doesn't believe in knocking… )_

"Entering a room without knocking first? That's against the rules," he said, turning those piercing green eyes on us. I frowned, thankful I wouldn't have to hear that stupid saying ever again. Edgeworth, however, scowled deeper at him.

"Walker. You are under arrest for impersonating a prosecutor and practicing law without a license," Edgeworth began. Gumshoe, who never got an explanation, jumped slightly as Edgeworth motioned for him to handcuff the ghost. Walker, however, stood, his eyes flashing.

"I don't think that's quite necessary, Mr. Edgeworth," he said, backing towards the window.

Gumshoe walked towards him.

"Now, now, pal. Relax. I have to put the cuffs on," he said, pulling the handcuffs from his belt.

 _(Because, you know, that's definitely something to say to someone to get them to relax…)_

Walker sneered at the head homicide detective.

"Not today," he said. I noticed his hands start glowing.

"Gumshoe, watch out!" I yelled. The large detective moved deceptively fast for a man of his size, throwing himself to the side as the fake prosecutor shot a blast of green light at him. I glanced down to make sure the detective was alright before looking up.

Walker was gone.

"Damn!" Edgeworth growled.

…

A/N: Okay, a few things!

First, THIS IS NOT THE LAST OF WALKER! Don't fret, my lovelies, he will return before the end of the story! **HE SHALL NOT BE DEFEATED SO EASILY!**

Second, it was originally going to be Athena, not Apollo and Trucy, but after writing it, I felt those two worked better. It doesn't help that I'm not a big fan of Athena. Don't get me wrong, her back story and ability are awesome, but her as a character… just gets on my nerves, really. Besides, I truly love the father/daughter relationship Phoenix and Trucy have, especially in _Apollo Justice_.

Third, what do you think of Walker's backstory? I always imagined him being a prison warden when he was alive and getting killed by his prisoners (I just added the prosecution bit for this story). But, considering this is a kids show, the only ghost you get an inkling about her death is Ember (and only if you listen to the full version of her song carefully, look on youtube), so... who knows if this is true or not. Actually, I have theories on almost ALL the ghosts of Danny Phantom and how they died. BUT that's another story for another time.

That's about it! Tell me who you think did it! I'm curious to see if my little hints are enough :D


	9. Day 2 - Investigation Pt 2

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I'll probably pump out a few chapters today, so no worries!

I am going to reply to a review here, since the person reviewed as a guest, but left their name, and I felt they deserved a reply.

Wiltarrow: I read it the way you meant it, don't worry! The theory I have on the Box Ghost is that he worked at a moving company, and hated moving things that weren't in boxes (because boxes made moving easy). While helping carry a couch down a set of stairs, he was on the lower part, complaining how this person hardly used any boxes at all, and his partner (accidently?) dropped the couch. It fell on him, killing him, thus enforcing his love for boxes as a ghost and his hatred for pretty much... anything else. The end.

If anyone else has questions about the other ghosts, just let me know, and I'll answer them!

The Phantom Turnabout

 _Day 2 – Investigation Pt 2_

 **July 22** **nd**

 **Prosecutor's Building**

 **Chief Prosecutor's Office**

 **Phoenix Wright**

Edgeworth, upon returning to his office, called for a search for Walker, demanding that he be found. However, I didn't feel confident at all that the normal police would find him though.

Maya sat in the seat next to me, looking worried. I reached over and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. I knew she was worried about everyone in Kurain.

 _(Is this going to result in a mistrial? Or will we have to start the process all over again…?)_

Edgeworth, finally done yelling abuse at the police over the phone, looked up at us with a sigh before pulling his glasses off and cleaning them with a handkerchief.

"So, now what?" I asked Edgeworth. He returned his attention to me.

"What do you mean, Wright?" he asked.

"Well, with the trial, of course," I said.

"The trial will continue," he said, returning back to his glasses.

"What? But… for the first two days, the prosecutor was a ghost! AND an imposter!" I said.

"But he still did a pretty good job prosecuting. Remember, Wright, a lot of evidence points towards Mr. Fenton being the murderer. Nothing points to Walker, as you yourself pointed out just half an hour ago," he said, returning the glasses to his face and standing, walking over to his tea set. "Justice must still be served, and the truth must still be found. Jade deserves that much. Wouldn't you agree, Miss. Fey?" he asked, turning to Maya once he finished pouring himself a cup of tea. Maya hesitated before nodding.

"Yes. I need to know." She looked up at me. "As does Ruby."

I looked at her for a minute before nodding. "You're right." I turned to Edgeworth.

"So, who'll be prosecuting?" I asked. He grinned.

"Me."

 **July 22** **nd**

 **Wright Anything Agency**

 **Phoenix Wright**

I sat at my computer, pulling the newspaper out. Once we left the Prosecutor's Building, Maya decided to return to the village. That was fine with me. It was late, and I had some research I wanted to do without anyone hovering over my shoulder. I pulled up my favorite search engine and looked at the picture of the newspaper for a few minutes before typing in my keywords.

 _'Danny Phantom'_

Multiple links appeared on my dinosaur of a monitor. They were mainly Amity Park Newspaper articles, mainly, but I finally found one that I thought would help.

' _The Unofficially Official Danny Phantom Fan Page'_

 _(How can you be "unofficially official"?)_

I clicked on the link, waiting for the page to load, and gasped.

It was so… PINK. The background of the webpage was almost eye searing neon pink, with red hearts. There were pictures of Danny Phantom, badly Photo shopped to include a very curvy Hispanic girl. I quickly scanned the page before finding the name of the maker of the page.

 _Paulina Sanchez_

"Moving on now," I muttered, closing that tab and searching more. Finally, I decided pictures of the ghost boy would work better for my purpose than anything else. I moved onto an image search, selected three very clear pictures, and printed them out before standing, glancing at my watch. I had enough time.

 **July 22** **nd**

 **Detention Center**

 **Visitor's Room**

 **Phoenix Wright**

I walked into the visitor's room and found Danny sitting behind the glass, looking really confused. The bandages around his head had finally been removed, and he didn't look quite as pale as when I had first seen him.

"Hello, Danny," I said.

"Hey, Mr. Wright. Isn't it kind of late?" Danny asked. I smiled, sitting in the chair in front of the glass.

"I just have a few questions before the trial tomorrow," I said. He nodded.

"Um, alright. Though, I'm not sure what else I can tell you," he said, sounding confused. I nodded, putting my hand in my pocket, gripping the Magatama.

"Danny," I said seriously. "I think you're hiding something from me."

Instantly, everything except myself and Danny faded to black. Chains appeared around Danny, and with a loud, resounding _CLANK_ , the five Psych-locks appeared around him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I shook my head. He seemed calm now, but I had seen how his eyes had widened slightly at my words. I pulled out a picture of Warden Walker and showed it to him.

"I think you have a secret. Something this fake prosecutor knows about."

"Fake… prosecutor?" Danny asked, sounding both surprised and a little apprehensive. I noticed a sheen of sweat appear on his forehead.

"Yes. It was discovered he was a fake today," I said. Danny smiled, but I could tell it was a little forced.

"That means I can go free, right? If he was a fake, then it'll mistrial, right?"

"Unfortunately, we're not that lucky. There's still a lot of evidence against you." His shoulders slumped. "However, Danny, I think you knew he was a fake from the start. I think you knew he was a ghost." Danny seemed to recoil at the word, and the first Psych-lock shattered. I hit the nail right on the head.

"That's ridiculous!" he snapped, frowning at me. I shrugged, putting the picture away. "How would I know something like that?"

"How indeed?" I asked. He continued to frown at me, but I could tell that he was nervous. Good.

"I think it has to do with your secret."

"I don't HAVE a secret!"

"I think you do. And, I think it started here," I said, pulling out Danny's medical records and flipping to the first major injury.

"About a year ago, you suffered major electrical injuries from one of your parents' inventions. You were treated for these injuries, but there are notes here saying that one, along with the electrical shocks, you should have also received Ecto-poisoning. Two, you would suffer from major, permanent nerve damage due to the electrical current running through your body. Three, you somehow made a miraculous recovery, with no signs of the nerve damage, at all. And you recovered in a week." I looked up at him. "So, how'd you survive that, with no permanent damage or Ecto-poisoning? And how'd you recover so quickly?" I asked. Danny was sweating more now, I could see.

"I don't know. Luck I guess," he said, not meeting my eye.

"Sure," I said. "Or, this had to do with your secret. I know it has something to do with ghosts, and your parents are _ghost hunters_ ," I said. He winced again, and another of his Psych-locks shattered, leaving three left. Danny was really sweating now.

"Wh-what does that have to do with anything?" he stammered. I smiled, putting away the medical records and pulling out the pictures I had printed earlier.

"I think you have a connection to a certain ghost boy. Danny Phantom?" I said, holding up the pictures. Danny's head whipped around faster than I thought possible, and he stared at the pictures. I think he lost a little color in his face too.

"What do you mean?" he asked very softly.

"Well, you two do look a lot alike. And you have very similar names, after all. Danny _Phantom_? Danny _Fenton_?" I said. He winced as another Psych-lock shattered, leaving two. I knew I was getting close. I had the truth in my hands. I just had to play my cards right to get him to admit it.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Wright?" He motioned angrily at the pictures. "We look nothing alike. I clearly have black hair and blue eyes, not white hair and green eyes. And the names are just a coincidence. I didn't pick my last name, and Phantom IS a type of ghost. And Danny is really popular," he said. Under the anger though, I saw fear. Why was he so afraid of me knowing his secret?

"Alright then, what about this?" I asked, putting the pictures away and quickly flashing the picture from the newspaper. Unlike the pictures I had printed off, this one was black and white. It was a quick flash, giving Danny no time to really study it.

"H-hey, why is my picture in the newspaper? Is it an article about this case?" he asked, looking up at me uncertainly. I shook my head.

"No, Danny. This isn't even a picture of you. At least, not of Danny _Fenton_ ," I said.

"What do you—" he cut himself off, his eyes growing huge as he realized he fell for my trap. I slowly lifted the paper again so he could see the picture, and actually study it.

"The similarities are a lot easier to see when the picture is in black and white. Also, this article states that Danny Phantom disappeared around the same time as the Fenton family left town. I don't believe in coincidences, Danny. All the evidence adds up. You're Danny Phantom," I said. The fourth Psych-lock shattered, and the anger drained from Danny's face.

"N-no, I…" he protested weakly. I shook my head.

"You left evidence pointing to this at the crime scene," I said, pulling out my last piece of evidence.

It was the Ecto-plasm.

"No!" Danny gasped, his last Psych-lock shattering. He stared at me, his blue eyes huge with fear and defeat. I put the Ecto-plasm back, waiting for him to say something.

"Wh-who else… found…?" he motioned to my bag where I put the Ecto-plasm.

"No one. Just me and Maya," I said. He nodded, staring at me.

"What are you… going to do…?" he asked softly.

"With your secret? Nothing. There's no evidence that you used your ghost powers to kill Jade. It just makes everything else make sense. Why you heal so fast, all of you injuries over the course of a year, why that ghost attacked you in the courtroom, why Walker was trying to get you arrested. YOU were the one who thwarted his plans before, not your parents. Right?" I said. He nodded.

"That's not all," he said softly. "He's the warden of a prison in the Ghost Zone."

"The Ghost Zone?" I asked.

"A dimension where ghosts live, though they want to be in the human realm. It was a portal to the Ghost Zone that gave me my powers," he said softly. I nodded. "Well, I was in the Ghost Zone, trying to find… something… and he arrested me. However, humans are like ghosts in the Ghost Zone. We can go through objects, so all I had to do was turn human and go through the wall."

"So he wanted to get you arrested here, so you couldn't escape," I said. He nodded.

"I mean, I very easily could, but if I did, I'd have to give up my life and everything, you know?" he said. I nodded. It all made a lot of sense, really. "Mr. Wright?" he said. I looked up at him again. "Please… please don't tell anyone. Only Sam, Tuck, and Jazz know. If my parents found out…" he shivered.

"They're probably worried about where you get all those injuries from though," I said, looking at him.

"They are but… well, my dad's biggest dream is to rip Danny Phantom apart, molecule by molecule," he said. I gasped softly at the mental image that bought up, suddenly understanding the fear I had seen.

 _(Poor kid…)_

"Okay. One more question, though," I said. He looked at me with weary eyes. "Do you think Walker had anything to do with Jade's death?" I asked. He immediately shook his head.

"No. It's not his style. Walker's an opportunist, sure, and he would have no qualms about stooping to overshadowing someone to frame someone else, but he's not a murderer," he said.

"So he framed you?" I asked. Danny thought about that before slowly shaking his head.

"No… I don't think so," he mused. "I think he just decided to play the prosecutor's role, to make sure I was arrested," he said. "I didn't sense any ghosts at all in the village that night, and I don't think anyone else did either. I think someone else did this," he said. I nodded.

"Alright, Danny. Don't worry, I'll get you out of there tomorrow. Promise," I said with a smile. He nodded.

"Thanks, Mr. Wright."

"You're welcome. By the way, who's Paulina Sanchez?"

Danny turned bright red.

 **July 22** **nd**

 **Wright Anything Agency**

 **Phoenix Wright**

I slowly sat in my chair, careful not to spill any of the coffee I just made on my papers. The mixture Ruby had made for me smelled excellent. I bought it to my lips, taking a small sip. It had a rich flavor even Godot would have been jealous of, though I think he would have killed me for defiling the drink with the milk and sugar I had added to it.

I set the mug down and looked through my papers, suddenly feeling like I was forgetting something. I thought through everything, but when nothing came to mind, shrugged and began looking through my notes for tomorrow's trial.

The door suddenly slammed open, causing me to jump. I looked up to find a very displeased Apollo framed in the threshold of the door, Trucy giggling from behind the angry man in red. I face palmed, realizing what I had forgotten.

"I was supposed to meet you in the village, wasn't I?" I said.

"Nice of you to remember," Apollo said acidly, walking over and dropping a file and two evidence bags on my desk. I picked up the file first, smiling warmly when seeing Ema's signature. I then quickly read through her notes on the ash.

 _'The ash is composed of many different things, but there was a lot that matched the same wood composition as the wood chips found by Mr. Wright, as well as traces of blood. I was unable to match the blood to anyone, due to the contamination of being mixed with the rest of the ash.'_

One of the evidence bags was the ash I had given Ema. The other were clothes, both light purple and dark. That wasn't what caught my interest, though.

There was blood on the clothes. I quickly looked up at Apollo.

"Did you get these analyzed?" I asked.

"Yes," he huffed. "There are two different types of blood on those clothes. One belongs to Jade, the other to Danny," he explained. I nodded, quickly adding that to the Court Record.

"And where did you find it?" I asked.

"Behind the washer machine in the laundry room at Fey Manor!" Trucy said, sounding excited. "Polly climbed back there to get it, and he got stuck!" she giggled, and I had to work really hard to suppress the grin I felt coming on at the image of Apollo's red clad leg's sticking out from behind the washer machine, kicking around while he put his Chords of Steel to work demanding someone help him. I coughed instead.

"Thank you two. Sorry about never meeting you. I was dealing with something here. Apparently, our Prosecutor was a ghost." I explained the situation as it stood to those two, leaving out the part about Danny being Danny Phantom. I did promise him, after all, not to tell anyone.

Both were shocked.

"Are you sure you can pull this off tomorrow, Mr. Wright?" Apollo asked. I grinned at him.

"Positive. After all, I know for a fact that Danny's innocent," I said, taking another sip of my coffee. "However, I'll probably be up all night putting together an argument to prove that. Apollo, can Trucy stay at your place tonight?" I asked. He sighed, but nodded.

"Yeah," he said. Trucy grinned in delight.

"Yay! Sleep over! I have to go pack. Oh! I should grab my magic panties so I can show you a new trick, Polly!" she said, darting off. I laughed as Apollo groaned at that.

Then, with a sigh, I turned back to my work. I was in for a LONG night…

…

A/N: No, I never forgot about Apollo and Trucy. Don't worry! And yes, I did have fun with the Psych-lock segment. I love those parts in the games, and I've had Danny's planned out for like, ever.

Also, it couldn't be a very climatic trial without Edgeworth being involved with it somehow! He is in every game (minus _AJ_ ) after all! Either as Defendant, Prosecutor, Temporary acting Defense Attorney, or investigator!

Sorry for any mistakes. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Day 3 - Trial Pt 1

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Only two or three left after this. If the time and setting indicator has no name after it, that means it's in third point of view. Here we go!

The Phantom Turnabout

 _Day 3 – Trial Pt 1_

 **July 23** **rd** **, 9:50 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant's Lobby 3**

 **Danny Fenton**

I paced around the lobby, glancing at my watch again. Court started at ten. I knew that.

So then where was Mr. Wright? Maya was standing in the corner, trying to reach him on her cell phone, but to no avail. She glanced over at me, chewing on her lip, before dialing something and putting the phone back to her ear.

"Hello?" she said. I immediately darted over, thinking Mr. Wright had finally picked up.

"Hey, Apollo. Are you in the courthouse?" she said. I sighed. No such luck. Of course it wasn't Mr. Wright.

"Can you come to Defendant Lobby 3? Thanks," Maya said, hanging up.

"What was that about?" I asked when she turned to me.

"I can't get a hold of Nick. I tried his cell, house, and office phone, but he didn't answer any of them," she said, nibbling on her thumb nail.

"What does that mean? Has he ever done this before?" I demanded. Maya looked at me for a moment before shaking her head.

"No. He's never done this before. I think something's wrong," she said before sighing. "I called one of the other attorneys who works for the Wright Anything Agency, Apollo."

"Hey Maya, what's wrong?" a voice suddenly said from the door. My ghost sense went off at the same time. I quickly looked around, but whoever it was must be invisible, or in a different room. I frowned slightly at this, but ignored it for now. Looking over at the door, I saw a man in red with brown eyes and hair. His hair was… interesting, to say the least. There were two locks in the front that looked like they were gelled to stick straight up. Odd.

Behind him was a girl with slightly darker hair and dark eyes. She seemed like she was my age, maybe a year or two older, and wore an outfit I could only describe as a magician's outfit.

"Did you read the case files?" Maya demanded of him. He took a step back.

"Well, of course," he said. Maya seemed to relax with a nod before looking back at me.

"Danny, this is Apollo Justice. Apollo… Nick won't answer his phone. I can't get a hold of him," she said. The girl looked thoughtful.

"Maybe Daddy is sleeping late?" she said. I stared at her for a minute before thinking about Mr. Wright. He must have been a young dad…

"Maybe… but court's about to start," Maya said. Apollo nodded.

"Then I'll cover for him while you go wake his lazy butt up," he said. Maya nodded.

"Alright, thanks," she said.

"I'm going to go with Maya, Polly. Good luck!" she said, following the spirit medium out. Apollo nodded, watching them leave, before turning to face me.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay," he said. I nodded slightly, a sick feeling filling my stomach.

"Alright. Thanks, Mr. Justice," I said.

"Court is about to begin! Will the defense please enter the court room," the officer said. Apollo nodded before smiling at me.

"Here we go."

 **July 23** **rd** **, 10:03 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Court Room 3**

 **Danny Fenton**

I walked over to the defendant's chair and sat, just as my ghost sense went off again. Looking around, I still couldn't find the stupid thing. That worried me, a lot. However, since I wasn't able to do anything at the moment, I turned my attention to the Prosecutor's bench. Mr. Wright had said that the Chief Prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth, would be taking over for Walker. He seemed like a very capable man. His gray hair was so dark, it was almost black, and he was wearing a smart pair of half-frame glasses. His wardrobe was a little questionable, though, considering it was mainly pink with some frilly scarf-type thing on his neck.

"Court will now reconvene for the case of Daniel Fenton. Is the prosecution ready?" the judge asked.

"Yes, your honor," Mr. Edgeworth said. I could hear the slightest trace of an English accent in his voice.

"Is the defense ready?"

"Yes, your honor," Apollo said. I quickly turned to look at him. His tone of voice sounded different and, to my horror, I could see why.

His eyes were green.

"My, my, Mr. Edgeworth. It's not often the Chief Prosecutor himself stands in court," the judge said. Mr. Edgewoth smiled with a shrug and a shake of his head.

"After discovering the Prosecutor previously on this case was a fraud, I thought it wise to take matters into my own hands," he said.

"WHAT!?" Dad roared, standing. Mom was quick next to him, looking just as angry.

"ORDER! ORDER!" the judge yelled, slamming his hammer thingy. Over the commotion, Mr. Edgeworth spoke to my parents.

"Do not worry, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. I will make sure Daniel Fenton gets the sentence he deserves." Mr. Edgeworth turned and looked at Apollo, studying him for a moment. "Although I was under the impression it would be Wright I would be facing. Not one of his subordinates."

"Something came up," Apollo, or rather, the ghost inside Apollo, said. Edgeworth frowned slightly at the defense attorney, seeming to notice something strange with him. I hoped against hope that he would realize that Apollo wasn't himself.

"Well, Mr. Justice, it's a pleasure to meet you formally. I look forward to facing you for the first time in the courtroom," Mr. Edgeworth said.

 _(REALLY!?)_ I turned my head slightly, searching out Sam and Tucker in the gallery and meeting their eyes.

They immediately got the message.

 **July 23** **rd** **, 10:45 AM**

 **Wright Anything Agency**

 **Hallway**

"I can't believe the agency is so far away from the courthouse," Maya huffed as she walked up the stairs. Trucy a step behind her.

"It's not," Trucy panted. "Our apartment is so far away from the courthouse AND the office. And traffic sucked."

"And that taxi driver was a jerk," Maya complained before stopping in front of the door that lead into the Wright Anything Agency.

"I hope Daddy's here," Trucy said, pulling out her key.

"I think he is. Where else would he be?" Maya asked. Trucy shrugged at the question, unlocking the door, and opening it. There was no sign of Phoenix in the reception room, so the two moved further in, over to the door that lead into the office. Trucy pushed it open, and gasped.

"DADDY!" she cried.

"NICK!" Maya gasped.

 **July 23** **rd** **, 10:50 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Court Room 3**

"Whoops. Sorry, your honor," Mr. Justice said, not sounding sorry at all as the Judge penalized him once again. Miles frowned as he watched the defense attorney. Something had seemed off to him from the beginning, though he couldn't place what it was.

Danny groaned softly, burying his face in his hands. Miles glanced over at the poor kid. He suspected Danny was innocent, but without a competent enough DA to prove as much, like Wright, Miles couldn't do anything. His hands were tied.

Just then, the sound of a cell phone went off. Miles shook his head as Apollo pulled his phone out, seeming surprised at first. Then he hit a button on it, and the ringing cut off. He then placed the phone back in his pocket.

"Mr. Justice! What was that all about!?" the Judge demanded.

"I'm sorry, your honor. I must have forgotten to turn my phone on silent," he said, before rummaging through his evidence, pulling out a paper.

" _TAKE THAT!_ " he yelled, putting his Chords of Steel to use. Miles simply looked unimpressed.

"Are you even _trying_ anymore, Mr. Justice?" he snapped, his patience at an end.

"More like 'Just is'," the Judge said in an impatient voice, penalizing the defense yet again. Danny buried his hands in his face with yet another groan.

"I'm doomed…" he muttered into his hands.

Just then, another cell phone went off.

" MR. JUSTICE, THAT BETTER NOT BE YOU AGAIN!" the judge boomed.

"It's not! Really!" Apollo said, holding his hands up defensively. Miles pulled his own phone out, recognizing the ringtone, and looked at the caller ID.

 _'Trucy Wright_ '

"Hello?" he said as he answered it.

" _Mr. Edgeworth!?_ " Trucy gasped from the other end of the line. It sounded like she was crying, or scared. Or both.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" the judge gasped, sounding surprised. Miles held up a finger, and the judge fell quiet.

"Trucy. What is it? What's wrong?" Miles asked.

" _I-It's Daddy. He didn't show up to court today, so Polly covered him while Maya and I went to find him. We found him in his office, unconscious, and we can't wake him up!_ " she said, her words running together with how fast she was talking. Miles started slightly at that news.

"Trucy, is he breathing? Does he have a pulse?" Miles demanded into the phone. Everyone started muttering worriedly at those questions.

" _H-he's breathing. I think he has a pulse. Maya doesn't know how to check, and my hands are shaking, but I think I felt something,_ " Trucy said. Miles nodded.

"Call 911. I'll meet you at the hospital," he said before hanging up on the poor girl.

"Mr. Edgeworth, what's going on?" the judge asked.

"Something's wrong with Mr. Wright. That was his daughter. She and Miss. Maya Fey found him in his office, but he's unconscious and they can't wake him up."

"What?" Apollo gasped, his eyes flickering, just for a moment, from green to brown.

…

A/N: Okay, so… this one's shorter than the past few. I was going to make it the full trial, really! Buuuut… I decided to be evil.

After all, this is the first cliff hanger I've really left for you all since this story began, right? By the way, I don't often write third person for a reason.

Right. 'Till next time! Ciao!


	11. Day 3 - Recess

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Not QUITE the big reveal yet, though. SORRY! I wonder if you all know who the real murderer is. I hope I've managed to drop enough hints (without making it obvious), but we'll see how many of you are surprised… hehe.

A few things in this chapter went on a lot longer than I thought, so… I ended up cutting this chapter in half… again. Hehe.

The Phantom Turnabout

 _Day 3 – Recess_

 **July 23** **rd** **, 11:08 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant's Lobby 3**

 **Danny Fenton**

After Mr. Edgweorth announced that, the Judge called an indefinite recess. Mr. Edgeworth immediately left, probably to meet Trucy at the hospital, like he said he would. I expected Mr. Justice to go with him, but surprisingly, he just followed me into the Defendant's lobby. Good.

I frowned slightly at Mr. Justice, aware of the bailiff in the room.

"You're not a very good lawyer. How do you even have a job?" I demanded. Mr. Justice frowned at me.

"Mind your own business, boy," he snapped. I smirked when seeing the surprised look on the bailiff's face.

"Mr. Justice, is something wrong?" the officer asked, stepping forward. Mr. Justice turned with a frown at him.

"Mind your own business," he snapped. The officer frowned deeply at that. I smiled, thankful for the office, and took a deep breath. I'd never been able to do this successfully before, so I hoped beyond hope that it would work this time.

I took a deep breath and concentrated, until finally, I felt my form shiver. A few seconds later, I was standing next to myself. I made my clone step back, staying human, and turned into my ghost form.

"Mr. Justice, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the courthouse," the bailiff finally said. I shot forward before Mr. Justice could answer.

"He's being overshadowed," I said. The officer jumped, looking up at me. Mr. Justice frowned up at me before quickly glancing towards where I had been standing moments before. A look of confusion crossed his face when he spotted my clone.

"What?"

"What do you mean, 'overshadowed'?" the officer asked.

"He's delusional! Can't you see he's a ghost?" Mr. Justice said, waving his hand towards me. The officer looked really confused – I couldn't blame him – but we didn't have time for this. I pointed at Mr. Justice's large forehead and shot a small Ecto-Beam at him. Taken off guard, he didn't dodge in time.

Walker shot out of Mr. Justice's body from behind, hitting the wall. Mr. Justice fell to his hands and knees, looking really confused.

"What?" he asked, rubbing his forehead. I looked at the bailiff.

"Get him and Danny out of here!" I said.

 _(It's always weird to refer to myself in the third person…)_

"O-okay!" the officer said, helping Mr. Justice to his feet and running over to my clone. I bit my lip, hoping he wouldn't take my clone too far…

 **July 23** **rd** **, 11:25 AM**

 **Hotti Clinic**

 **Reception**

Miles quickly walked into the hospital reception room, quickly looking around. A nurse was walking past, carrying a clip board.

"Excuse me, miss?" Miles said, quickly going over.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Phoenix Wright's room. Where can I find that?" he asked. She smiled and pointed down the hall.

"That way, third door on the left. He gave us quite the scare, but he finally woke up in the ambulance," she said. Miles' shoulders sagged slightly in relief.

"Alright, thank you," he said, walking quickly to that door. He knocked softly on the door and opened it, stepping in. Phoenix was sitting up in bed, his eyes bright and alert. Trucy was sitting next to him on the bed, his arm wrapped around her, and Maya was perched in a chair next to him.

"It's good to see you awake, Wright," Miles said, walking in. He looked up with a weak smile. He was a little pale, but otherwise looked healthy.

"Good to be awake," he replied.

"Do you know what happened?" Miles asked, walking over and claiming the second chair in the room.

"Not yet. I—" Phoenix was cut off by a doctor coming in. All eyes in the room turned to him.

"Well, Mr. Wright, you're very lucky. The toxicology report found traces of poison in your system," the doctor said.

"What!?" Trucy squeaked. The doctor nodded.

"Then how is he not dead?" Miles asked. Phoenix glanced over at him.

"Gee, Edgeworth, don't sound too concerned," he said. Miles just smiled slightly at him. The doctor laughed at that.

"It was an amateur attempt. This type of poison only kills people if it's not diluted by water. This must have been," the doctor explained. Phoenix's eyes widened slightly, and Miles immediately recognized the look.

"You know something, don't you? You know how it happened."

"Yes. Edgeworth, can you go back to my office? There's something I need you to get and test," he said. Miles nodded.

"Sure, what is it?"

 **July 23** **rd** **, 11:58 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant's Lobby 3**

 **Phoenix Wright**

Once the doctors were sure I was out of danger, they let me leave, just telling me to drink a lot of water until the poison was fully flushed from my system. I frowned slightly at the thought of the poison, and the person who did it.

If there were two things I couldn't stand in this world, it would be poison and betrayal. Both of which happened to me. Again.

 _BAM!_ The door shook slightly as I put my hand on the door knob. With a horrified look at Maya and Trucy, I quickly opened the door.

Danny Phantom was peeling himself off of the wall next to the door, and Walker was floating in the middle of the room.

"Maya, take Trucy, and go find Danny and Apollo," I said, hoping that Danny thought of something to explain his disappearance. It would be kind of hard to explain why and how the defendant disappeared and reappeared while a ghost fight was going on.

"But-!" Maya started.

"GO!" I yelled as Danny launched himself at Walker again. Thankfully, I heard Maya and Trucy run off. Danny's fist glowed a brilliant green as he decked Walker across the jaw. Walker stumbled back slightly before shooting a blast at him. Danny tried to dodge, but the blast hit his foot. He grunted in pain.

"What's the matter, ghost boy? Only at half strength since to cloned yourself?" Walker asked in a smug tone. I frowned, closing the door, and turning, running to the courtroom and hoping beyond hope the Fentons were still there.

Thankfully, they were.

"Mrs. Fenton!" I said as I slowed to a stop near the chairs they were in. The floor suddenly tipped sideway, and I stumbled, grabbing one of the benches.

"Whoa, Mr. Wright! Are you okay?" Mrs. Fenton said, grabbing my shoulders to keep me from falling. I nodded.

"Yeah. Dizzy," I said, shaking my head in an attempt to push it away. Mrs. Fenton shook her head.

"Why'd you have to go to the hospital?" she asked.

"No time to explain," I said, before spotting a thermos on Mr. Fenton's belt. It was silver and green, just like the one they showed me and Sean a few days ago.

"I need that," I said, pointing at it. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton glanced at each other, confused.

"Why?"

"Please, just trust me," I said. They hesitated before nodding, handing it over. "Thanks. I'll explain later," I said, turning and running back to the lobby. I had to stop a few times due to getting dizzy, and I fell once, but I finally made it there and threw open the door again.

They were still there, fighting, but I could tell Danny was struggling. Thankfully, though, Walker looked a little worse for wear as well.

"Danny!" I yelled. He glanced back at me.

"Mr. Wright!?" he gasped. I threw the thermos to him, hopping my aim wasn't off thanks to my current dizzy spell.

 _(Maybe running while I still have the poison in my system isn't a good idea…)_

 **July 23rd, 12:21 PM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant's Lobby 3**

 **Danny Fenton**

I floated in midair, panting slightly. I knew I was only at half strength, and I wasn't fully focused on the fight, thanks to my clone and trying to keep him stable, but I didn't think Walker would be this hard to beat.

"Time to end this, ghost boy," Walker said with a smirk.

"Danny!"

I quickly looked over, surprised.

"Mr. Wright!?" I gasped. He looked disheveled and pale, and was leaning heavily against the door frame. He threw something, which I immediately recognized as a Fenton Thermos. Unfortunately, his aim was off.

"NO!" Walker yelled, diving at me. I dove towards the thermos, catching it just by the tips of my fingers. I then turned quickly towards Walker, who decided to target Mr. Wright.

Mr. Wright didn't seem to notice, however. His head was bowed, and he was holding it, looking pretty dizzy. I ripped the cap off and pointed it at Walker.

"Attacking lawyers, Walker? That's against the rules," I said as the light from the thermos captured Walker and began to drag him back to me. Mr. Wright finally looked up and smiled when seeing what was happening.

I placed the cap back on the thermos once Walker was inside, and flew down to where he stood.

"Are you okay!?" I gasped.

"Yeah. Just… running around made me dizzy," he said, finally standing up straight.

"What happened to you? Mr. Edgeworth asked if you had a pulse, and you had to go to the hospital and everything!" I demanded, only just now realizing how worried I was about him, for his sake even more then my own. Mr. Wright seemed surprised too, but he smiled slightly.

"I was poisoned. The person botched it though," he explained. I hesitated before nodding.

"Who do you think did it?" I asked.

"I have an idea, but Mr. Edgeworth went to get me my evidence. Come on, let's go find the others," Mr. Wright said, leading the way down the hall. I shook my head at him, turning invisible and following.

…

A/N: And here's this chapter! I had a hard time writing this, hehe.

Alright, the next chapter WILL BE the end of this day's trial! Promise!


	12. Day 3 - Trial Pt 2

A/N: Alright! Finally! Here's the next chapter! And FINALLY the big reveal! Here we go! I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not, but hey, it's the second to last one.

Enjoy!

The Phantom Turnabout

 _Day 3 – Trial Pt 2_

 **July 23** **rd** **, 1:28 PM**

 **District Court**

 **Courtroom 3**

 **Phoenix Wright**

I stood behind the defendant's bench, waiting for court to start again. Edgeworth had just returned a few minutes ago with the evidence I needed to accuse to real killer, and the person who had made an attempt on my life. Thankfully, the judge also took away all of the penalties against the defense once finding out Apollo had been overshadowed by a ghost.

"Mr. Wright, are you sure you are able to stand in court?" the judge asked, looking at me. I looked up at him with a determined nod. Now that I wasn't running around, my head was clear.

"Yes, your honor," I said. Maya, who stood next to me at the bench, subtly pushed a glass of water over to me, a reminder that I needed to drink a lot of it.

"Well… alright," the Judge said before clearing his throat.

"Court will now continue for the trial of Daniel Fenton. Is the prosecution ready?" he asked.

Edgeworth nodded. "Of course, your honor," he said.

"Is the defense ready?" he asked. I smiled with a nod.

"Yes, your honor," I said. The Judge nodded.

"Alright. Before the recess, the defense was in the middle of a cross-examination, if it could be called that, of Mr. Sean Itall. Would you like to continue that?" the judge asked.

"No, your honor. The defense was satisfied with Mr. Itall's story yesterday," I said. The Judge nodded.

"Okay. Mr. Edgeworth, call your next witness," he said.

"Excuse me, your honor?" I said before Edgeworth could say anything. Edgeworth frowned at me.

"Yes, Mr. Wright?"

"I'd actually like to call a witness," I said. The judge looked surprised, but turned to Edgeworth.

"Do you have any objections, Mr. Edgeworth?" he asked. Edgeworth studied me for a minute before shrugging.

"Why not? No, your honor, I have no objections," he said. I grinned, planting my hands on my hips.

"Alright. I call Miss. Ruby Fey to the stand," I said. Edgeworth recoiled slightly in surprise.

"The victim's sister?" he demanded.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Maya demanded. I looked at her.

"Please, Maya, just trust me," I said before turning to where Ruby had stepped up to the witness stand.

"Name and occupation, please," Edgeworth said. Ruby, however, frowned deeply at him.

"I see no reason that I was called as a witness. Like I told Mr. Wright, I left the dining room and went straight to my room," she said with a deep frown.

"Witness! Name and occupation!" Edgeworth repeated with a little more force. I hid my smile behind taking a sip of water.

 _(He always has issues getting the witness to state their name…)_

Ruby pouted at him.

"You don't have to be so mean, Mr. Edgeworth," she said. Miles slammed his hand onto the bench in front of him.

"Name. Occupation. Now."

Ruby sighed. "Ruby Fey. I'm a Spirit Medium-in-training," she said. Miles nodded before looking at me.

"Alright, Wright, what do you want to ask her about?" he demanded.

"The night of the murder," I said, watching her. She frowned.

"That night, after dinner, I left the table and went to my room," she said.

" _Hold it!_ What time was this?" I asked. She looked thoughtful.

"It was about seven-ten," she said.

"Did you see anything of anyone? Or hear something?" I asked.

"No. I went straight to my room," Ruby replied, seeming annoyed to repeat herself, again. I smiled though.

"That's odd. Unless you go outside, the only way from the Dining room to your room is through the Meditation Chamber. In that case, you should have seen Mr. Itall, who was watching what was happening in the Channeling Chamber. Not only that, but you should have heard the fighting in the chamber," I said. Ruby bit her lip at that.

" _OBJECTION!_ " Edgeworth yelled. "Mr. Itall should have seen her in that case!"

"Unless, Edgeworth, he was so focused on the fight happening in the Channeling Chamber," I countered. Edgeworth frowned, and I knew he couldn't think of anything else to argue with that.

"So, Ruby, did you see Mr. Itall, hear the fighting, and kept going, knowing your sister was in there?" I asked. Ruby was sweating, and I knew I was on the right track.

"I didn't hear or see anything. Really," she said. I studied her for a minute. Despite being on the right track, I wasn't sure how to proceed here.

"Do you have any proof to prove otherwise, Mr. Wright?" Edgeworth asked, sounding bored. I frowned, thinking over everything in this case.

The bloody kimono…

"I don't have any proof that she saw Mr. Itall, and heard the fighting," I said.

"Then this line of questioning is a waste of time," Edgeworth said.

"HOWEVER," I said before the judge could let Ruby step down. "I DO have evidence that she was in the room with the victim and defendant."

"Oh? Let's see this evidence, then," Edgeworth said. I pulled the kimono out.

" _Take that!_ "

"What is that?" the judge asked. I showed it to him.

"It is a kimono that Mr. Justice found yesterday. There are two types of blood on it; one belongs to the victim, Miss. Jade Fey, and the other belongs to the defendant, Mr. Fenton," I explained.

"Why didn't I see this!?" Edgeworth demanded. I smiled at him.

"I would have entered it into the evidence this morning if I was able, Mr. Edgeworth. And you know Mr. Justice wasn't in his right mind," I reminded him. Edgeworth frowned, but I turned back to Ruby.

"There's no proof that that belongs to me! I haven't gone near the laundry room in weeks," she snapped. I stopped for a minute before smirking.

"Your honor, I'd like to formally indict Miss. Ruby Fey of murdering Miss. Jade Fey, framing it on Mr. Fenton," I gave her a hard look, my smirk vanishing. "And making an attempt on my life."

The courtroom erupted into muttering at my announcement, but the judge was quickly able to get everything under control.

"Mr. Wright, where is your proof!? On all three of those things?" he demanded.

"I'll start with the kimono," I said, carefully pulling on a pair of gloves and pulling the kimono out. "This proves the first two charges. These blood splatters here," I motioned to the blood that splattered on the kimono. "Belongs to Jade Fey. According to the lab report Mr. Justice had gotten, these are consistent to blood splatter from the wearer stabbing someone once, then pulling the knife out." I shifted the garment so the stomach and chest area were clearer. "This large blood spot here belongs to Mr. Fenton."

"And how did that get there?" Mr. Edgeworth asked.

"Although there is no way to figure that out with a lab report, I'm sure a quick demonstration would do the trick," I said, taking a note out of Athena's book. I quickly turned to Maya and explained what I wanted her to do, before stepping around the bench. "I will take the place of Mr. Fenton, who at the time was bleeding from the back of his head. Miss. Maya Fey will take the place of Miss. Ruby Fey," I explained before laying on the ground, on my back. Maya crouch next to me, pushing her hands under my shoulders and hooking them under my armpits. She hauled me up, as though to move me, and my head rested against her stomach. There was a gasp from around the courtroom. I smiled up at Maya.

"Alright, let me down," I said. She lowered me so I could sit. I stood, and we both went back to behind the bench. Ruby was frowning deeply.

"Wow. And the attempt on your life, Mr. Wright?" the judge asked. I looked at Ruby.

"Yesterday, after the trial, you gave me instant coffee to help me with my late night. One that you made," I said.

"Yes, what about it?" she asked.

"This morning, I woke up in the hospital and was told there was poison found in my system. There was only one thing I could think of that the poison would have been in," I explained before pulling out the pouch of instant coffee.

" _Take that!_ According to test results, obtained by Mr. Edgeworth, there was poison found in this blend!" I announced. Ruby flinched at that, and began to sweat more.

"But you still didn't prove that the kimono was mine!" she said, desperately grasping for straws.

"Miss. Fey, remember what you said when I first pulled out the kimono? How you said you haven't been near the laundry room in weeks?" I said.

"Yeah?" she said. I smirked.

"I never said where it was found."

There was a moment of silence before Edgeworth gasped, and Ruby recoiled at that piece of information. It took the judge a second longer before he gasped as well. Ruby went from looking nervous to looking angry.

"Fine. I did it," she snapped, clutching the witness stand in front of her. I had a horrible flash back to Dahlia. It's actually kind of scary how similar the two are, and how much they look alike.

"But… the knife!" The judge gasped, surprised.

"Are you stupid, old man? I took the knife! It was easy enough to wipe my fingerprints off and put Danny's back on it when I placed it in his hand," she said.

"No… not again…" Maya gasped softly from next to me. I resisted the urge to take her hand and comfort her. First things first.

"Why, Ruby? Why kill your own sister?" I asked.

"Because she always got everything she wanted. Everything! And she was just an annoying goody-two-shoes-know-it-all! I couldn't stand it anymore! Especially when Danny came into the picture. He would have been my ticket out of the village, but she just… UGH!" she ranted. Danny looked shocked at that.

"Um… I just thought of her as a friend…" he muttered. Ruby glared at him for a few minutes, anger building up in her, until she started slamming her fists into the witness stand, her neat bun quickly unraveling around her. The brown strands hung around her until finally, she stopped, panting.

"I hate Kurain! I just wanted to get out! I would never have had the power to channel! I would have always lived in Jade's shadow. And after seeing her channel again… I just…" she trailed off, staying silent for a moment, before looking up. "If I was to have any kind of life, she needed to die."

"Well, I can't promise the life you'll have now will be comfortable," Edgeworth said. I watched in silence as the judge had the bailiff handcuff Ruby and lead her out of the courtroom. He then had Danny step up to the witness stand.

"Well, this has been an… exciting trial," the judge said. I nodded.

"A little too exciting," I said with a weak smile. The judge chuckled at that.

"True. Well, now it's finally time to hand down my verdict. I find the defendant, Daniel Fenton, _NOT GUILTY!_ "

…

A/N: Here we are! Finally! I wonder how many of you finally remembered that girl from the second chapter who had been at the scene of the crime? How many of you were surprised?

One more chapter, just to wrap things up. And there WILL be a sequel to this! I have quite a few ideas for my sequel, but either way, it won't be written until my Winter break. This is my last year in college, after all, and I get REALLY busy when away at school.

Well, see you next time!


	13. Epilogue

A/N: Final chapter, yay! This one will probably be a short one, but I hope you enjoy!

By the way, if any of you play Professor Layton, sorry if Phoenix's accusation came across as Laytonesque. I've been playing those games like crazy, and it's been a few weeks since I've played the Ace Attorney games. Then again, the two's accusation scenes are kind of similar, so maybe this apology is for nothing…

The Phantom Turnabout

 _Epilogue_

 **July 23** **rd** **, 2:18 PM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant's Lobby 3**

 **Phoenix Wright**

Despite our winning, it was not a happy time after the trial. Maya, understandably, was really upset, and it was all I could do to comfort her. She had her face buried in my chest, crying, while I kept my arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her close. Danny stood to the side, and I could tell he was torn between happy that he was found innocent, and upset because of what really happened the night of the murder.

"I really – _hic_ – hate this family – _hic_ – sometimes…" Maya said, finally pulling away just enough to look up at me. I continued to rub her back.

"I know," I said softly.

"It's Dahlia – _hic_ – all over again! Including – _hic_ – trying to poison – _hic_ – you!"

"I know," I repeated, still keeping my voice soft.

"I thought now that I – _hic_ – was Master… it's be – _hic_ – different…" she buried her face in my chest again. Danny, however, looked confused.

"Dahlia?" he asked.

"It's a long story," I said softly to him. He nodded falling silent for now. I decided I'd tell him about it later. He deserved to know.

After all, he was sucked into a Fey feud as well.

Just then, the door opened, admitting the rest of the Fentons, Tucker, and Sam. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton rushed over to their son, trapping him in their arms. Jazz and Danny's friends, however, stopped when seeing the state Maya was in. Jazz went to take a step closer, probably to help comfort her, or to ask what was wrong, but I quickly shook my head.

Thankfully, she got the message.

 **July 27** **th** **, 8:03 AM**

 **Kurain Village**

 **Village Entrance**

 **Danny Fenton**

I yawned, rubbing my eyes and leaning against the Fenton RV. We were getting ready to leave to head home, but it was way too early in the morning. Mr. Wright had come to see us off as well, though he looked just as tired as I felt. Not surprising, considering he would have had to catch the train before 6 am in the morning to get here in time.

"Thanks for everything, Mr. Wright," Mom said, going over and hugging the man. He looked a little uncomfortable, but smiled all the same.

"You're welcome," he said. I yawned, then pushed off of the RV, going over to thank him as well. After all, it was me he saved, not Mom.

"Thanks, Mr. Wright," I said once Mom let him go.

"You're welcome, Danny," he said, shaking my hand. Dad suddenly clasped his shoulder, causing Mr. Wright to flinch.

"If ever you're in Amity Park, look up Fenton Works!" he said. Maya smiled at that.

"That sounds fun. Maybe I'll even get to see Danny Phantom!" she said excitedly. I winced slightly, while Mr. Wright chuckled weakly.

"We'll see. Have a safe ride, okay?" he said. We nodded, climbing into the Fenton RV, before Mom seemed to remember something. She got back out, reaching into her utility belt, and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Here, Mr. Wright. I meant to give you this after the last trial," she said, handing it over. He took it, looking confused, as he unfolded the paper. His eyes grew wide.

"B-but Mrs. Fenton, this is way too much," he said, looking up at my mom. She smiled.

"After everything you went through to prove Danny innocent? I don't think so," she said, climbing back into the RV.

 **July 27** **th** **, 8:28 AM**

 **Kurain Village**

 **Village Entrance**

 **Phoenix Wright**

I waved, dumbfounded, after the silver and green RV as it barreled down the mountain road, still holding the check in my hand. I couldn't believe the amount written on it. It would be more than enough to pay Athena and Apollo, pay all of my bills, and still have plenty to spend.

"You know, Nick, I think we'll be seeing the Fenton again," Maya said as she stood next to me, waving as well. I lowered my hand, looking at her.

"Maybe, but hopefully not TOO soon," I said. She smiled at me, the smile that always lit up the room, while having a hint of mischievousness to it. A smile that I just realized I always loved.

"After I get this check cashed, want to go get burgers?" I asked.

"You mean McDonalds?" Maya asked. I smiled slightly at her.

"Actually, I was thinking something a little more classy."

…

A/N: And here we go! This was the last chapter. I figured to have a house like that, and being inventors and all, the Fentons would have quite a bit of money. And after everything Phoenix went through to prove Danny's innocence, the Fentons wouldn't mind paying him a lot of money.

We'll, the end and all! Of course, there will be a sequel. I'll post a notice on this story for my watchers when I post that story.

Thanks for reading!


	14. Sequel!

You're all lucky I love you. Despite telling quite a few people I was going to wait, I decided to go ahead and start writing the sequel. You can find it here:

s/11438424/1/Turnabout-to-Revenge

I hope you all enjoy this one! I will probably, at some time, do just an Ace Attorney fanfiction about Phoenix and Maya that happened in between Phantom Turnabout and Turnabout to Revenge, but for now, it'll be easy to understand, don't worry!

Go and enjoy the sequel!


End file.
